Through The Rain
by chrisevefan
Summary: Brandon and Samantha face some pitfalls on the road to romance with one another.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One  
She'd lost him. Damn Lexie for getting in the way, she thought to herself as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. What did Lexie have that she didn't?  
"Brandon's heart," she answered her own question poignantly as the memories of her brief, but wonderful romance with Brandon clouded her thoughts. How could she have been so foolish? Why had she allowed him to slip away, she questioned for what felt like the millionth time this week. The answer always came up the same. She didn't know. She wouldn't ever know what it was that split them apart, but now he was gone and somehow she'd been left alone once more.  
Being alone wasn't really the entire truth, as Samantha Brady still had one man that she could still count on in her life and that was her son Will, but even Will's love hadn't erased the memory of Brandon. Only a short while ago they'd been so lost in love with one another, ready to spend eternity together. An ironic laugh fell from her soft lips as she looked down to the bracelet on the nightstand. Her fingers brushed over the cool metal seeing their initials engraved in it. How cruel fate had been to them. Just when they'd managed to snag some happiness, Lexie had returned to his life and all Samantha's dreams came crashing down around her. Perhaps this was her own fault. Perhaps she'd brought this on after all the years she'd made Carrie's life a living hell. She'd played so many games just to get Austin in her life, that maybe karma was hitting back at her full force. Perhaps this was a way of having her pay for her sins. But why like this, she asked herself as she reached for her hairbrush running it through her golden tresses.  
"Oh Sami," she sighed looking at her appearance, "what have you done to yourself?" she questioned as if waiting for the miracle answer to come to her as she set the hairbrush down once again, "if only life could be simple, but remember this isn't about looking back. Starting today you're going to have a new life, a new future and even if that means surviving without Brandon Walker, you'll have to do it. If not for you, for Will. He deserves a mother who isn't miserable all the time," she hesitated, "though why does this hurt so bad?" Shaking the thought Sami reached for her purse making her way to work as she vowed not to let the memories haunt her forever.  
  
hr  
  
Brandon Walker sat in the hospital cafeteria sipping on his coffee as he looked around the room. Somehow this morning he'd found that he'd rather welcomed the notion of being alone after the week he'd had. It had been one of those weeks he'd just as soon forget, but with all the doctor's appointments he and Lexie had together, he couldn't quite slip away.  
"Lexie," he sighed thinking of his commitment to the woman who was carrying his child. How he'd hoped things had turned out differently, but from the moment he'd discovered that Lexie was pregnant, he couldn't turn away from her. He'd tried to find a way to salvage his relationship with Samantha and be there for Lexie, but Samantha had been so devastated. He could still see the look in her eyes when she'd walked away from him. Her tears had nearly done him in and even now he couldn't forget that sadness he'd always promised himself he'd never allow her to experience again, yet he'd hit an all time low. He'd destroyed the woman he loved and for what? What had he gained from it? With a sigh, he slumped over the table wanting to lose himself in his thoughts as his pager went off. He looked to it seeing he was needed upstairs and he rose from his chair wondering if the days would ever get easier after this.  
  
hr  
  
"You're late Brady," Brenda hissed at Sami as she stepped off the elevators, "what did I tell you about being late again?"  
"Brenda, I really don't want to hear it," Sami hissed at her, "in fact, the more I think about it, the more I realize I don't ever want to hear it again, so I just won't."  
"Excuse me?" Brenda blinked back at her, "getting cocky now, are you?"  
"No, just tired of this dead end job," Sami stood taller feeling a bit bolder as she forced herself to smile at the nurse, "you see I've been here far too long and it's about time I changed things for myself."  
"Is that so?" Brenda snickered, "well last I checked they weren't looking for any lazy receptionists on the surgical staff, so I think you're stuck here Sami."  
"On the contrary," Sami handed over a paper to Brenda, "I think this should be sufficient."  
"What is this?" Brenda eyed the paper.  
"That's my two week's notice," Sami stood taller, "you see I found a place that needs me and where I can grow instead of being stuck here in a job that I loathe."  
"And what pre tel, did you come up with? Who was gullible enough to take you on as an employee?"  
"You're looking at one of the executive assistants over at Basic Black," Sami announced proudly, "so I would watch my tone if I were you. After all who knows when you might want to come in and get a discount on the fashions," she let her gaze drop over Brenda skeptically, "after all seeing as you could use a good makeover, if you're nice to me I might be able to hook you up sometime."  
"Puh-lease," Brenda rolled her eyes before tossing a file at her, "not that I'm sorry to see you leave, because I'm not, but for what it's worth I hope you make your new boss as miserable as you've made me. Now get to work."  
"You can't boss me around much longer," Sami shot back at her as she looked to her desk counting down the days until she could leave this place and this life behind. As she stepped over towards her desk, she prepared to force herself through this day when she felt a strong hand over her arm stopping her in her tracks. She spun around to see the source finding herself face to face with Brandon as her breath caught in her throat. A gasp fell from her lips as her pulse began to quicken at the nearness of him. Just seeing him like this made her want to reach out to him, to hold him in her arms and never let go, but then the memory of Lexie informing them she was having Brandon's baby flashed before her eyes and she tried to pull away from him.  
"What are you doing, Brandon?" she questioned harshly.  
"Samantha, did I just hear you right," he asked allowing her to take a step back as he released her. He could see the confusion and anger behind her eyes, but feeling her pull away from him, he slipped his hand into his pocket fighting the urge to reach out and embrace her.  
"Eavesdropping?" she snapped at him, "gee, now you wouldn't do a thing like that now would you considering that you hated when I would do it."  
"Samantha that was different...."  
"No Brandon, that wasn't different. Whatever you heard was none of your business," she turned towards her desk again forcing herself to look away.  
"It is my business, Samantha," he seized her arm around unwilling to let her walk away as he turned her towards him again, "especially if you're leaving here because of me."  
"Don't flatter yourself, Brandon," she laughed haughtily, "I wouldn't give you or your ego the satisfaction."  
"Samantha..." he started again realizing that all eyes were upon them as his hold on her constricted and he tugged her away from the desk, "come with me."  
"I have work to do," she argued as she reluctantly allowed him to lead her along, "Brandon, where are you taking me?"  
"We need some privacy," Brandon insisted as he lead her out onto the hospital terrace.  
Sami stepped out onto the terrace a scowl on her face as she spun around to see him, watching him as he closed the doors behind them. God, he was so handsome, and even now she hated herself for feeling that way. Just being this close to him was overwhelming and now she silently cursed herself for allowing him to take her out on the balcony.  
"What!" she snapped trying to ignore the emotions tugging at her as she looked to him.  
"Samantha, don't leave because of me," Brandon pleaded with her as he stepped in towards her, "if you're leaving this job because of what happened between us..."  
"As I said before this isn't all about you, Brandon," Sami answered stiffly, "the whole world doesn't revolve around Brandon Walker even if he is taking his time seducing the entire female population."  
"Samantha, it wasn't like that..." Brandon began with a sigh.  
"Then tell me Lexie isn't having your child," Sami dared him, "oh wait you can't do that, now can you?"  
"Samantha...." he began again.  
"Tell me Brandon. How long was it before you gave up on me? On us? Weeks? Days? Hours? Maybe even a few seconds?" her voice cracked on emotion as the anger began to surface again, "then again maybe you never really loved me to begin with."  
"That's not true," Brandon cut her off, "Samantha, you know in your heart that I've always loved you. From the minute I met you, I knew you were the woman I wanted to be with. You are the only woman I'll ever love."  
"I find that hard to believe seeing as I wasn't the only woman you decided to make love to when you claimed to be oh so much in love with me," she challenged as she felt the tears threatening in her eyes. She took in a breath trying to will herself not to cry, not to let him see how much this was tearing her apart.  
"It was a mistake," Brandon offered up, "Samantha, at the time I didn't see it...even after I still couldn't see it that way until I lost you. If I could go back and erase that night..."  
"Spare me the lies, Brandon," Sami turned away from him, "I heard what you said at Lexie's memorial and I know that you're lying to me right now."  
"Samantha I was confused, but now I'm not confused," Brandon raised his hand to reach out to her, but stopped himself mid-motion.  
"Whether you're confused or not is irrelevant now because it's too little, too late, Brandon," Sami felt the tears slip past as she fought not to choke on her words. She closed her eyes keeping her back turned to him as the tears slipped past her cheeks, "it's over for us and nothing will ever change that."  
"Samantha," Brandon reached out to her unable to resist the urge as he touched her shoulders squeezing them gently.  
Sami felt the warmth of his touch as she took in an uneven breath remembering the good times between them. Somehow in this moment she wanted nothing more than to lose herself in his arms, in his touch and be with him for eternity, but all the hurt still remained as she snapped at him, "Don't touch me. Don't you dare touch me," she spun around to face him as he released her, "Brandon, just stay away from me."  
"Samantha, you know I can't do that."  
"You're going to have to try because I don't need you in my life," she lied as she stood taller, "I don't want you in my life Brandon."  
"You can't possibly mean that," he shook his head, "Samantha, I know your heart doesn't feel that way."  
"My heart is broken after what you've done and it can't be repaired ever again."  
"Samantha," Brandon sighed, "if you truly want me to stay away from you, then I won't deny you that."  
"Good," she nodded wiping at her tears.  
"Samantha, I can't stand to see you crying," he reached out to her wiping her cheek with his thumb despite her earlier protests, "please don't cry."  
"Brandon, don't," she raised her hand to brush his aside, but she stopped herself as her tears overcame her, "Damn you Brandon."  
"Oh Samantha," he pulled her into his arms hugging her tightly as she finally broke down against his chest, tiny sobs overcoming her, "Samantha I never meant to hurt you. I never, ever wanted this for us."  
"Why Brandon.....why....." she cried over and over losing herself to the pain as he held her tighter. As her tears began to die down, he eased his palm under her chin lifting her eyes to meet his as he saw the sadness behind them.  
"Samantha, tell me that you don't love me and I swear to you that I'll leave you alone, that I'll never bother you ever again," he whispered leaning down to kiss at her damp cheeks.  
"Brandon," she whispered his name her heart longing for him as his kisses tapered off over her skin and his lips found hers coaxing her into a light, gentle kiss, "please..."  
"Tell me you don't love me Samantha and I promise you that I'll be out of your life forever," he murmured as his lips hovered over hers waiting for her refusal, "you can't do it, can you?"  
"I should," she sniffled feeling the warmth of his hands on her, "I should say it."  
"But you can't because the truth is you love me just as much as I love you and we can't just leave it like we have. We need each other Samantha now more than ever," he finished capturing her mouth in a desperate, heated kiss as he held her wishing more than anything he could make things right between them. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Sami felt Brandon's arms around her and her resolve began to slip away as she thought of how beautiful their love had been. During the short time they'd found bliss, she'd felt complete and with him holding her, that completeness continued. She'd loved him so very much and wanted nothing more than to be with him, holding him like this, kissing him this way forever, but the truth was that there were so many things that wouldn't be repaired between them. With that thought in mind, she forced herself to pull away from him.  
"Samantha," his voice questioned as his eyes searched hers. He reached out to her once again, "Samantha, please don't turn away from me."  
"Brandon, Lexie is having your child and you're so committed to her," she reminded him poignantly as she wiped at her tears, "we can't just forget that."   
"I'm not asking you to forget, just to forgive how I've hurt you and I'm asking for a chance," he reached out to her, "Samantha, while Lexie may be having my child, you're the woman I want. You're the woman I love and I can't let you go. I refuse to let you walk out of my life."  
"You don't have a choice Brandon because you made the decision the moment you slept with Lexie," Sami ran her fingers through her tousled hair, "we can't be together."  
"Of course we can," Brandon insisted, "Samantha, we can do anything together if we only put our hearts into it. I know we can be together and this situation, well it's only a matter of time before we can make things right again."  
"How can we make things right when Lexie is always leaning on you? When she's always begging you to rescue her," Sami raised her voice as the doors to the hospital balcony opened and Lexie stepped out to join them, "speaking of the devil."  
"There you are, Brandon," Lexie ignored Sami's comment, "I was afraid you wouldn't be here in time for the appointment."  
"Lexie, I was just talking to Samantha," Brandon began as his gaze pushed past Lexie to Sami.  
"I think we're done here," Sami darted towards the door making a quick exit before she could allow the tears to overcome her once again.  
"Samantha wait," Brandon began taking a step towards her as Lexie reached out for his arm.  
"Let her go Brandon," Lexie urged, "she's the last thing you need to deal with right now. Forget about her."  
"I can't forget about her, Lexie," Brandon met her dark eyes, "I love her."  
"I know you think you love her, but she isn't the right woman for you. I'm sure of it."  
"Lexie, I realize that this child bonds us together, but please, don't try to tell me what's in my heart," Brandon met her eyes seriously.  
"Brandon, look I know this child screws everything up for you, but I just thought that you wanted to take part in his or her life..."  
"I do. I really do and I will be there, but Samantha and I," he looked towards the doors seeing she'd slipped away out of sight as he let out a sigh, "let's just get going to the doctor's appointment, alright?"  
"Alright," she nodded knowing in her heart that life without Sami Brady would be the best for Brandon. She wouldn't let that witch destroy his life.  
  
****  
  
Unable to keep the tears from falling, Sami rushed down the hospital corridor looking for any kind of escape she could find because the last thing she wanted or needed was to have the world see her as weak. She'd worked so hard to be anything, but a woman scorned by a man, yet as she thought of her situation with Brandon, being weak was only the start of it. She was so desperately in love with him and if he could see just how much his love had touched her, she feared for how much harder this would be. Seeing the door open to the doctor's lounge, she rushed inside finally breaking down as she sank into the sofa overcome by tears of anguish.  
"Oh Brandon," she sobbed unable to keep it inside as she lay her head against the side of the sofa.  
"Sami," she heard a voice call out to her as she froze instantly recognizing it as Lucas. Hurriedly, she wiped at her tears refusing to allow him the ammunition to prove that she was a sniveling, unfit mother as she sat upright taking in a breath.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" she questioned harshly replacing the pain in her tone with anger, "you don't belong in here, Lucas. It's for doctor's only."  
"Then why are you in here?" he questioned raising a curious brow.  
"Lucas Roberts, you don't belong in here," she hissed again this time pulling together enough strength to face him hoping he hadn't noticed the tracks of tears that had stained her cheeks.  
"Sami," he began on the defense when he noticed her eyes and he stopped himself, "were you crying?"  
"No, I wasn't," she shook her head turning away from him abruptly.  
"Sami, you might be able to lie to some people, but I can see right through you," he stepped in closer to her, "you were crying and you're still upset. There's no point in trying to hide it from me."  
"Why are you so insistent upon finding out if I was crying or not? Are you going to use it against me in your latest ploy to take away Will," she questioned harshly as she faced him again her anger burning inside of her, "is that what you're looking for Lucas? A sign of weakness in me? Something to prove I'm an unfit mother?"  
"No," he answered honestly as he took a step forward. Taking in a deep breath he began again, "Look Sami, I know I haven't given you a fair shake...hell, you haven't given me one, but I wouldn't take pot shots at you when you're down like this."  
"That would be a first," she remarked offhandedly.  
"Sami," He began before stopping himself, "okay I deserve that one. I do, but you have to admit you haven't been an angel yourself. In fact, you've been a downright pain in the..."  
"Was there a point to this Lucas or were you going to stick your foot in your mouth yet again?"   
"Look, I just heard you crying and I thought I'd step in and see if you were alright," he noticed the stunned expression on her face before explaining, "I know you and I have a lot of anger between us and we'll never be able to get over some of the things that happened, but despite what I've said in the past, Sami I don't hate you."  
"Come again?" she blinked back at him.  
"I know I've said it, but I don't mean it," he took in a breath, "look I'll be honest with you. You're a good mother and he's lucky to have you. While I might not have agreed with some of the things you did with him, part of me knows what it's like to feel threatened about losing your son. I know that despite what you thought of me, you always cared about our son. He's very important to you and I don't think he'd be half the fine, young man he is now without you in his life."  
"Lucas Roberts, am I hearing your right? Was that almost a complement there?"  
"Don't let it get to your head," Lucas nodded, "when I heard you crying, I just got to thinking and I wondered if this had anything to do with Brandon Walker."  
"Lucas, I already told you...." she began sharply.  
"It's none of my business," he raised his hands up in the air, "I know that Sami, but I've got to tell you, that if Brandon Walker can't see what's right in front of him, well then the guy's a jerk. He doesn't deserve you if he's going to treat you like this."  
"Lucas, he's not a...." Sami stopped herself then frowned, "did I just hear you right? Did you say that Brandon didn't deserve me? Or was that your way of implying that I don't deserve anyone?"  
"Sami, for once it was me telling the truth about you. You're not as awful as I make you out to be and if Brandon Walker let you slipped away, then it's truly his loss," Lucas stepped in closer to her noting the look on her face, "Sami, if I didn't know better I'd say you were shocked."  
"Stunned is more like it," she confessed, "but for what it's worth, thank you for that."  
"Well, we used to be friends once, right," Lucas forced a half smile, "I had to see something there one time."  
"You saw an easy scheming partner," she reminded him sharply, "a way at Carrie."  
"Well I don't need that anymore, but now what I see is a woman who did a great job with our son," Lucas reached out to her surprising the both of them as he hugged her, "Sami any man who lets you walk away after the love you've shown Brandon is a fool and nothing short of that."  
Sami's eyes widened as Lucas hugged her and she took in a breath waiting for the knife to be pushed into her spine. Cautiously after she realized he wasn't going to hurt her, she reluctantly put her arms around him accepting the embrace.  
"Thank you for this Lucas," she whispered hugging him in response feeling the arms of the friend she'd lost so long ago around her.  
  
****  
  
Brandon made his way down the hallway following Lexie as he dreaded the day ahead of him. While spending this time with her for the sake of their child was something he'd promised he'd do, his mind kept lingering to Samantha. How he couldn't get her from his mind and how he wanted nothing more than five more minutes with her to share how he was feeling. He let out a long sigh as they passed by the doctor's lounge and he saw something that made him stop in his tracks. Turning around he looked inside and saw the impossible. Samantha was in Lucas Roberts' arms in what looked like a hug. Feeling as though he should intervene as Brandon rationalized that they couldn't quite possibly be hugging he stepped forward when Lexie hooked her arm in his.  
"Well look at that," Lexie sneered, "it appears that Sami didn't wait long, did she?" she shook her head disapprovingly, "and here I thought Lucas was smarter than that."  
"Sami isn't interested in Lucas," Brandon insisted firmly as he watched the hug continue.  
"I'd have to beg to differ from that hug," Lexie shook her head, "they haven't been that close in years and that says something in itself."  
"It just says they're sharing a hug," Brandon tried to shrug it off as he vowed to himself that he wouldn't lose Samantha. He'd find a way to win her back. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Staring at her appearance in the mirror, Sami pulled a strand of hair back up into her loosely tied ponytail. So she wasn't going for that drop-dead gorgeous look these days, but then again given the year she'd had, she wasn't looking to have it much either. Right about now all she really felt like doing was curling up with a good book and forgetting the world around her, though even that should she find herself immersed in a good romance novel, would remind her of the man she lost. With a sigh, she turned towards the kitchen looking for something tedious to do to keep her mind off her current situation.  
"Mom, have you seen my roller blades?" Will questioned from his room as Sami reached for a few dirty dishes, "Mom, I know they were on my chair last night, but they're not there anymore."  
"That's because somehow they wound up on the floor and I nearly tripped on them when I came home," Sami answered making her way to her son's room as she watched him crawling beneath his bed searching for his skates, "Will, they're in the closet."  
"Oh thanks," he leapt up from the ground making his way to retrieve his skates.  
"You're welcome," Sami crossed her arms in front of her chest as she watched her son packing up for his night away with his father, "you know you can always come back here and get what you need since your dad lives right down the hallway."  
"I could do that, but right now, well I just want the skates," Will explained eagerly, "dad promised me we could go play some roller hockey down at the Salem Rink early in the morning and I don't want to wake you."  
"Will, I don't mind you coming in on the morning to say hello to me. I actually like the idea, you know," Sami smiled at him thoughtfully.  
"I know mom, but I also see that you haven't been feeling well lately, so I thought I'd give you time to rest," Will explained simply, "I don't know how early dad will be taking me." He looked up at her thoughtfully, "Mom, if you want me to, I'll come in and hug you before we go."  
"You'd better," Sami reached out to embrace her son as the door bell rang.  
"That's dad," Will yelped excitedly.  
"I'll go let him in," Sami decided with a soft smile, "you just finish packing."  
"Alright," Will nodded going back to his suitcase as Sami headed out of his room making her way to the front door opening it to find Lucas standing before her a bright grin on his face.  
"Sami," He nodded before looking past her, "is Will ready?"  
"He's packing now," Sami opened the door wider allowing him access to the apartment, "he's got his roller blades since you promised him hockey, but be careful Lucas. Don't let him hurt himself."  
"Are you kidding? Will is a monster on those things. He can skate circles around me. You'd be impressed."  
"Lucas, my grandmother can skate circles around you," Sami shot him a look.  
"Yeah well at least I try," Lucas added pointedly as he looked around the apartment, "so what are you doing tonight, Sami?"  
"Why? Care to rub it in that I don't have any plans?" Sami shot him a glare.  
"I thought we moved past this," Lucas frowned again.  
"You mean because of what happened at the hospital?" Sami raised a curious brow, "I just figured that was your way of trapping me into some hair brained scheme that you and your mother came up with to get on my good side."  
"Sami, there's no game. Look I was genuinely concerned about you. I didn't like the way Brandon upset you and...." Lucas stopped himself as Will came out into the living room.  
"Dad," Will shouted out, "hey I'm all set to go. I have everything packed and the fun can begin."  
"Alright," Lucas bent down to embrace his son, "and boy do I have some great plans for us tonight. We're going to have some fun when we get to the restaurant."  
"Awesome," Will beamed excitedly as he looked over at Sami, "just let me say good-bye to mom."  
"You have a good time, Will," Sami reached out to embrace him as Lucas rose to his feet again watching the two of them together.  
"Actually, why don't you see if your mom wants to join us tonight, Will," Lucas suggested as Sami's eyes darted towards his.  
"What?" she questioned in confusion.  
"We're just going to Pizza Palace for dinner," Lucas shrugged, "Will is eager to check out the new arcade they put in and I must confess I'm a bit eager myself."  
"Then you two should have a great time together," Sami offered up.  
"Oh mom, please come with us. I know you'll love it too," Will tugged on her arm, "that way you can have some fun too."  
"That's right," Lucas agreed, "what do you say? You don't want to let Will down, do you?"  
"Lucas," Sami met his gaze wondering what game he was up to as she looked down to their son seeing the eagerness behind his eyes. She took in a breath before reluctantly nodding, "alright I'll join you for dinner."  
"Awesome!" Will exclaimed taking her hand as he lead her out of the apartment and the trio made their way to Pizza Palace.  
  
****  
  
Brandon stood in the window of his loft looking out at the world below. Somehow even in this time of year with winter cheer spreading all over Salem, he couldn't find it in his heart to rejoice knowing that so much had been lost in his life. First he'd made so many mistakes growing up with so much anger, but now he'd managed to let the greatest woman who'd ever entered his life slip away. Closing his eyes, he thought to how it had felt holding her again at the hospital, of how her eyes had spoken volumes about her love for him that she'd been too afraid to give in to. He'd hurt her in so many ways and even now he knew he wouldn't be able to take that back. Even after he'd tried so hard to get her to see into his heart, she'd still been hurting.   
Drifting out of his thoughts, Brandon heard a soft tapping at the door and he turned his eyes in the direction of the sound wondering who could be here to bother him. Suddenly his lingering images of Samantha put a hope in his heart as he rushed over to the door, opening it to find the beautiful, blonde woman of his dreams standing there, but instead he was greeted by the other beautiful, blonde woman in his life--his sister.  
"Nikki," Brandon greeted her, "what are you doing here?"  
"Checking to see if you're still alive," Nicole confessed stepping into his loft and taking a long, hard look around, "though judging by this mess here, I'd hardly consider what you're doing living these days."  
"No one asked you, Nikki," he snapped closing the door behind her, "so really, what brought you over here?"  
"Can't I worry about my brother?" Nicole questioned searching his eyes, "Brandon, you haven't called me in weeks and I'm worried about you."  
"I didn't think you'd have time to notice in between you and Victor trying to make everyone in Salem miserable."  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she questioned placing her hands on her hips.  
"It means Nikki if you hadn't interfered in my life like you had, then I'd be happy right now. I'd be with the woman I love and my life wouldn't be so screwed up," Brandon snapped at her running his fingers through his hair.  
"Whoa, don't you dare start blaming me if things with Sami 'the witch' Brady didn't work out as planned. I always knew she was no good for you."  
"That's where you're wrong, Nikki. She was everything to me," Brandon explained tightly, "she was the one woman in my life that I wanted to love. I wanted to share everything with her, but the fact is that I blew it...." he turned away from her, "when you and Victor made her lie to me. You had her tell me that I meant nothing to her and I slept with Lexie because of that lie," Brandon glared at her, "it's because of your so called protecting that I lost the woman I love."  
"Brandon, I didn't mean for...." Nicole saw the pain in his eyes, "you really love her, don't you?"  
"More than you can ever imagine, Nikki," he nodded his voice dropping as the pain overwhelmed him, "but this wasn't your fault. I'd like to blame anyone else if I could, but this is my own fault. If only I'd gone over to confront Samantha that night instead of falling into bed with Lexie," he sank into the cushions on his couch burying his head, "how could I have been so stupid?"  
"Brandon, you were hurting and given Sami's history it was only a matter of time before she dumped on you. You just beat her to the punch."  
"Nikki, I love her and she loves me," Brandon met her eyes, "what is so hard for you to understand about that? Why couldn't you just let me be happy for once?"  
"Brandon, I only want the best for you," she sighed, "but you have to ask yourself if she was really everything you'd wanted, then why did you sleep with Lexie?"  
Brandon looked up to meet her eyes sadly, "I ask myself that question every night and every time I think about what happened, I realize there's no right answer."  
"Maybe you and Lexie share something more than you'd like to admit," Nicole suggested hoping to turn her brother's eye away from Samantha Brady.  
"Nikki, Lexie is having my baby so of course there will be a bond between us, but it's not like that for us. She's my friend, but Samantha has my heart. Samantha is the one I want to be with," Brandon explained simply, "she's the woman I love."  
"Brandon, you can do so much better," Nicole sighed.  
"You can't control where your heart leads you, Nikki," Brandon reached out to her, "even you know that."  
"I gave up on love a long time ago. You know it's nothing but trouble."  
"It doesn't have to be Nikki. If you believe enough...." Brandon shook his head, "never mind. I won't waste the time explaining it to you."  
"Brandon, I just hate to see you moping about someone who's obviously not worthy of you or your love," she began as his phone rang.  
"Nicole," He started then stopped, "never mind." Reaching for the phone, he answered, "hello."  
"Brandon, hey it's Lexie. I was wondering if you were busy tonight," she began.  
"Is something wrong?" he questioned concerned.  
"Not exactly, but I just needed someone to talk to. Tony's out for the evening and this mansion is kind of lonely. I thought maybe you could come over and we could just spend some time together talking..."  
"Actually," Brandon took in a breath, "my sister is here right now."  
"Oh," she hesitated, "well maybe I could come over then and we could spend time there."  
"Actually that's not really a good idea either," Brandon frowned, "tonight looks pretty busy for me."  
"I see," Lexie paused, "well I had been hoping we could talk about our child, but if our child isn't important enough for you....."  
"Lexie," he cut her off before taking in a breath, "listen, how about I meet you down at Salem Place? We could have a coffee or something?"  
"That sounds good," Lexie's voice perked up, "what time?"  
"How about an hour from now?" Brandon suggested with a sigh.  
"I'll see you soon," she offered up enthusiastically.  
"Sure," he hung up the phone looking over at his sister.  
"You sound really enthused," she noted.  
"Well I don't get excited about much these days," he confessed with a sigh, "life is pretty bland now that I lost the one thing that meant the most to me."  
"Please don't tell me that's Sami because I might have to throw up if that's the case," Nicole groaned.  
"You'll never get it, will you Nikki?" Brandon shook his head, "while you might've let love go without a fight when you lost Eric, you never recovered and I know if I lose Samantha completely I'll never recover either."  
"Brandon, you need to let go of her. You said it yourself that you lost her," Nicole reminded him.  
"She's gone at the moment," Brandon thought it over for a second, "but soon, very soon she'll be with me again. You'll see."  
  
****  
  
"Mom, see I told you this place rocks," Will explained excitedly as Sami finally took a seat at the booth, "I told you that you'd have fun here."  
"It is fun in it's own way," Sami nodded in agreement, "but I don't know if I can take you beating me again at ski ball there."  
"Oh come on," Will gave her a look, "it wasn't that bad and besides, I did tell you that I AM the best."  
"That you are," Sami agreed taking a sip of her diet cola as she looked over to Lucas who'd been grinning the entire time, "you're unusually quiet right about now."  
"I was just thinking that it's been a long time since Will beat anyone as bad as he beat me, but it looks like you're worse than I am."  
"In your dreams, Lucas," she rolled her eyes as Will let out a wicked laugh.  
"Don't let him fool you, mom. No one is as bad as Lucas."  
"Dad," Sami corrected giving her a son a look.  
"Dad," Will agreed with a huff, "I want to go play again. Can I?"  
"Well, shouldn't you sit down and eat some of this pizza?" Sami questioned.  
"I'm not hungry," Will shrugged looking to his father, "wanna try to win?"  
"Actually, I think I'm going to eat a bit of my pizza here with your mother," Lucas explained simply, "but you go ahead and try not to get into too much trouble."  
"Never," Will promised with a wicked smile as he took off to begin his challenge all over again.  
"You know he's really got some things he needs to work on," Sami couldn't help but laugh, "our son's sense of competition really is going to wind us up in some trouble one day."  
"Did you expect anything less from our son?" Lucas raised a curious brow as she shot him a look, "Okay, I confess there are a few things we could work on."  
"I think that would be good for him," she nodded, "after that incident with Abbey, I'd hate to see him wind up in trouble."  
"That was a long time ago, Sami, but actually," Lucas took in a breath, "there was a reason I invited you here tonight."  
"I knew it," she glared at him, "there had to be a catch, didn't there?"  
"It's not what you're thinking," Lucas promised taking in another nervous breath, "there's just something that's been on my mind and I thought we should talk about it."  
"What are you and your wretched mother planning now," Sami snapped at him, "another safari so you can run with my son?"  
"Sami, it's not like that," he could feel the skepticism in her, "really, it's not."  
"I'm listening," She folded her arms in front of her chest, "well...spit it out Lucas."  
"It's just," he took in a breath, "you know a lot has happened over this past year and a lot of things have changed...."  
"Some, but I suddenly have a feeling that some other things like you and I are just as volatile as usual."  
"Sami, the reason I asked you here and wanted you to share dinner with Will and I tonight is because I thought it was time for you and I to get along. I know you don't believe this, but I've been going through a lot of changes lately and when I was in Africa, I had some time to think about things--really think about things and I realized that I don't want life to be like it was. The way I was living, well it wasn't making me happy and while I got some small satisfaction out of making you miserable, it wasn't what I wanted for our son or for me."  
"And I'm supposed to believe that why?" Sami raised a curious brow, "Lucas, you live to make me miserable, so there's no need to fight about it."  
"Actually while it did top my list of things to do, something else has kind of taken top priority in my life besides our son," Lucas offered his hand across the table noting her reluctance to take it, "Sami, please just hear me out."  
"Fine," she sighed as he extended his hand once again and she reluctantly took it, "go on."  
"Sami, as I said before there are things that have been going on in my life and I started thinking about what Will needs. He's had a rough life already, but what he needs for himself is some stability in his life and he needs for us to get along with one another. We've been too busy playing games with one another that we haven't seen to the heart of what our son really needs. Will wants a family and I think it's about time that he has one that isn't trying to tear one another apart."  
"Well isn't that convenient," a voice interrupted as Sami's gaze drifted upward and she found Brandon standing beside the table, "here I was thinking that the wonders of Lucas Roberts never ceased, but here I'm hearing the biggest line of bull I've ever heard in my life. So what do you want now, Lucas? To take Will away from Sami forever or just to kick her while she's down?"  
"Brandon," Sami gasped seeing the anger burning behind his eyes as he looked to her hand laced in Lucas's fingers. Swiftly she pulled away from Lucas and his hold on her as she tried to clear any surprise from her face, "what are you doing here?"  
"I could ask you the same thing, though I think from what I just heard, I could pretty much guess at what's going on," He glared at Lucas, "and please don't tell me that you're buying into it for a second, Samantha."  
"Butt out Walker," Lucas sneered at him, "Sami and I were having a conversation that didn't include you. Come to think of it, don't you have to go follow Lexie around or something?"  
"You son of a--" Brandon reached out to Lucas tearing him from the seat as he pulled him off the ground by the collar on his shirt.  
"Brandon don't," Sami snapped as she rose to her feet seeing the anger burning behind his eyes, "Brandon, put him down. He's not doing anything."  
"Samantha, can't you see he's trying to take advantage of you now that he knows you're feeling down?" Brandon questioned shaking Lucas, "he doesn't care about your feelings. He just wants to manipulate the situation to his benefit."  
"Brandon, that's not true," Sami argued with him, "you just put him down right now. You have no right to bully Lucas around when all he was doing was talking to me."  
"Excuse me?" Brandon blinked back at her, "Samantha..."  
"Put him down now!" She raised her voice with a harsher tone, "Brandon, this doesn't concern you."  
Brandon set Lucas down tossing him back into the seat as he turned to face Sami again, "Samantha, you can't mean that."  
"I'm not your problem anymore," Sami answered tightly, "you don't have to worry about what goes on in my life. I didn't ask you to come to my aid, so why don't you just go find your way back to Lexie and stay the hell out of my life?"  
"Samantha, you don't mean that," Brandon reached out to her as she pulled away from him.  
"Don't I?" she challenged the anger burning behind her eyes as she stood taller, "Brandon, you've hurt me more than Lucas ever could, so what makes you think that I want or need you in my life? What makes you think that I need you to protect me?"  
"Samantha, I love you...." he began.  
"Oh that's rich," Lucas muttered sarcastically.  
"You stay out of this," Brandon warned throwing him a hateful glance.  
"No Brandon, you stay out of this," Sami took in a breath forcing herself to do this as she realized she'd have to put on the greatest act of her life in order to convince Brandon she no longer loved him, "I don't need you stepping into my life when you deem fit and I don't want you around. Brandon, you've done nothing but make me miserable and it's over. From now on I don't want you showing up around my place, bothering Lucas or anyone else that talks to me. Is that understood?"  
"Samantha," he started again.  
"I don't love you," she answered tightly, "I don't love you anymore, Brandon."  
"Samantha, you can't mean that."  
"Of course I can," she said clenching her fists to keep from shaking as her heart pounded in her chest, "it's over forever."  
"Samantha," Brandon began again as Will returned to the table greeting him excitedly.  
"Brandon," he exclaimed, "I didn't know you were coming here tonight. Mom didn't tell me you were stopping by. This is so cool that you're here."  
"Hey Will," Brandon turned to smile at the boy, "how are you?"  
"I'm doing great, but hey it's even better now that you're here. I was just about to get into another round of ski-ball with my mom. Want to join us?"  
"I'd love to Will, but I have to get going," Brandon admitted trying not to let the pain of Samantha's words reach down into him as he placed his hand on Will's shoulder, "but hey how about another time?"  
"I'm going to hold you to that," Will nodded, "I miss seeing you around. How come you aren't over mom's place as much anymore?"  
"Well...." Brandon began as his gaze drifted to Sami.  
"Brandon needs to get back to work," Sami offered up before Brandon could say a word. "He's been busy with the children in his life and it's kept him away."  
"Oh, well hey you know if you ever need any help at the hospital," Will suggested with a grin, "I'd love to help you."  
"You can't," Sami interrupted again, "Brandon's a busy guy and he doesn't have time to have you doing that right now."  
"Samantha, it's no problem," Brandon began.  
"It is for me," she reached out to Will protectively as she looked to him, "hey, but you know I'm done with my pizza. How about that game now?"  
"Way cool," he agreed giving Brandon one last look, "hope to see you soon Brandon."  
"Same here," Brandon answered giving Sami one last longing look at Lucas rose from his side of the table.  
"You heard Sami. Get out of here," Lucas warned him, "she doesn't need you screwing things up for her more than you have."  
"Don't you talk to me about screwing up her life," Brandon glared at him, "you've already done more than I ever could."  
"I never pretended to give a damn about her, then knocked up someone else," Lucas offered bitterly, "at least I was always up front about what I wanted with her."  
"I'll just bet you were," Brandon took in a breath opening his mouth to speak again before shaking his head, "you're not worth it."  
"That's what I keep trying to tell Sami about you," Lucas stood taller, "now get out of here."  
"This isn't over," Brandon warned as he took one last look at Sami before leaving the restaurant to meet with Lexie.  
"That's what you think," Lucas muttered realizing that Sami had more on her plate than he'd imagined. His news would have to wait as he vowed to help her through this period of time.   
Lucas turned to Will and Sami taking a walk over in their direction as he took in a breath. Watching Will throw the ball, Lucas stepped up beside Sami touching her shoulder. "You okay?" he whispered in her ear.  
"I'm fine," she nodded struggling to keep her tears from showing as she hated what just happened with Brandon.  
"Don't let him get to you. He's not worth it," Lucas offered gently as Will let out an excited cheer before reaching for another ball, "don't let him break you."  
"He's already taken my heart and shattered it," she sighed inwardly, "there isn't much more that I can do."  
"Sami," Lucas turned her to face him, seeing the sadness behind her eyes, "he's not the kind of guy you need in your life. You should know that."  
"I wish it were that easy, but I love him, Lucas," Sami confessed unable to believe she was opening up to Lucas after all this time, "he's so deep in my system that I can't imagine not having him in my life."  
"You thought that about Austin too...."  
"That was different," Sami argued, "Brandon truly loves me and I love him."  
"Enough to let him do this to you," Lucas half questioned, "Sami you're a fighter and look what he's done to you. This isn't typical for you. You don't break down like this."  
"I realize that Lucas," she answered her tone growing harsher as she turned away from him, "and that's what makes me hate this all the more," she whispered to herself wondering how long it would take to get Brandon Walker out of her system. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
Sami sat in the living room of her apartment wondering why in the world she'd suddenly found herself weak over a man. Never before had she let herself play the role of the victim. In the past if someone had wronged her or threatened what she'd wanted, she fought tooth and nail for what she felt entitled to. Sipping her tea, she wondered if perhaps she was losing her desire for having it all, or maybe if this was what was called growing up. Either way she hated it as she thought of how she'd allowed Brandon to slip away. She just let him walk out of her life and she hadn't even fought for him. What did that say about her?  
"Oh Sami, you've turned into the very thing you hated," she sighed leaning back into her sofa, "god, Carrie would truly be laughing at you now seeing as your life has suddenly become hers," she shuddered at the thought as she reached for the remote control turning on her television, "maybe you can find something worthwhile to watch," she decided flipping channels as it dawned in on her that she was truly pathetic. Here she was on a Saturday morning locked up in her apartment with no one to talk to and nothing to do but mope.  
"Samantha, get off your butt and do something," she urged herself as she shut off the television, "but what? Normally if you were bored, you'd call Brandon and try to talk him into doing something, but that's out. I could call Eric, but do I really want to let him know I was duped by a Walker when I sat there chewing him out for the very same thing so long ago," her gaze drifted to the phone as she realized there was really no one to call. A frown swept over her lips as there was a knock on her door. She looked to it realizing it was too early for Will to return as she rose from the sofa smoothing her hair as she walked over to the door. Opening it, she saw Lucas standing on the other side.  
"Lucas, what are you doing here?" she hissed at him, "I thought you and Will were playing hockey?"  
"He's still at the rink with Phillip, but I thought I'd stop by and check on you," Lucas explained simply, "last night you were so upset that I was worried."  
"Lucas, you can cut the act," she shut the door as he walked over to her couch taking a seat, "I know you could care less that I'm upset about Brandon, so what's the real story?"  
"Can't I just be caring and concerned about you?" he questioned as she shot him a glare, "okay, so maybe that wasn't the only reason I was here."  
"That's more like it," Sami crossed the room reaching for her mug of tea as she sat down in the chair folding her legs beneath her, "what's going on?"  
"Well, last night I wanted to talk to you...."  
"You got that far," she nodded, "but that's where it ended."  
"Thanks to that muscle bound moron you were dating," Lucas blurted out seeing the look on her face as he instantly regretted the words, "look this isn't about Brandon. This is about me and something I need to talk to you about."  
"I'm listening," Sami eyed him expectantly, "what are you trying to shock me with now?"  
"Sami, there's no easy way to put this except to be honest here," Lucas took in a breath, "I've met someone and I think we're going to get married."  
"Come again," Sami blinked back at him, "you can't be serious. I didn't even realize you were seeing anyone."  
"We were keeping it low key considering," Lucas explained simply, "but the thing is Will already loves her and so do I. I know this is a surprise, but I really think she's it for me. She made me see some things about myself and about our relationship with one another and she showed me that things would be better for Will if you and I tried to make peace with one another."  
"Did she?" Sami questioned skeptical, "and just who is this mystery woman of yours?"  
"Actually," Lucas shifted in his seat a little bit, "she's not so much of a mystery woman as you already know her."  
"So let me get this straight. You took me out last night to butter me up to the fact you've met your perfect woman and you want to marry her," Sami collected the facts in her mind, "and you came here for what? To ask me if Will could stay with you and her? If she could take my son from me because I'll tell you right now there's no chance in hell of that happening."  
"That's not what I'm saying. That's not it at all," he sighed in frustration, "Sami, I'm not asking for her to take your place in our son's life, but I wanted to let you know what I was doing so you wouldn't think it was some kind of scam I was running on you. I believe Will deserves both of his parents and with my being with Greta...."  
"Wait back up," Sami's eyes widened, "Greta? Did you just say Greta?"  
Lucas nodded, "I did."  
"As in Greta von Amburg?"  
He nodded again, "She and I grew rather close during the time I was in Africa with Will. We ran into one another by accident and something happened between us. At first it was about friendship, but then that changed. Something between us changed and well I realized that she and I had something special. I would've said something sooner except for the fact that before the other day you and I couldn't be in the same room without sharing two words with one another," Lucas explained simply, "as I said before this isn't about taking Will away from you. This is about a choice I'm making in my life and I just want to make you aware of it."  
"You really love Greta?" Sami shook her head in disbelief, "I never saw that coming."  
"Neither did I," Lucas admitted with a shrug, "After Nicole I just never imagined I'd want to get married again. Hell when my mother found out that I was still married to Nicole it put our plans so far behind, but still we are planning on getting married."  
"And I'm the only person you've told about Greta?"  
"Well, Will knows, but he hasn't' said anything," Lucas answered honestly, "he and Greta are really good together though and he doesn't seem to mind having her around."  
"That's a bit different than having her as his step-mother," she sipped her tea, "though I'll be the first to admit it's a step up from Nicole."  
"I know you and Greta don't really like one another, but she's a good person."  
"Too good for you," Sami remarked offhandedly.  
"She is," Lucas agreed much to her surprise, "but she makes me want to try again and do things the right way."  
"You're really serious about this?"  
"I am," he nodded, "but that doesn't mean that I want to discount your thoughts about this."  
"Lucas, what do you want me to say here?" Sami questioned in confusion, "What do you hope you'll hear from me?"  
"I don't know, but a blessing might be nice," he shrugged.  
"I'd give it to you, but we both know love is just a joke," she shook her head, "but if you think marrying Greta is the key to happiness, then power to you."  
"Sami, you don't need to be so glib," Lucas frowned, "you know seeing you like this isn't good on any of us, especially Will."  
"I'm a good mother, so don't start with me," Sami warned him sharply.  
"I'm not starting with you, but maybe just maybe you need some time away to think, to recollect yourself," Lucas suggested after a moment.  
"Is this your way of trying to get rid of me?" she arched a brow.  
"No, that's not it," he shook his head, "I was just thinking maybe it would do you some good. I could watch Will and you could get your thoughts together."  
"Lucas, if this is some kind of trick," she started.  
"Look, Sami it's no trick. I honestly want to see you back to your old self," he paused thinking over his words, "never thought I'd say that in this lifetime."  
"Neither did I," Sami couldn't help but laugh, "but maybe you're right. Maybe just maybe I should take some time for me."  
"That's all I'm saying."  
"And when I return Will won't be whisked away to Paris with you and Greta?" She questioned skeptically.  
"He can even stay with your grandparents for a while if you don't believe me. I'll even take him to Marlena's place if that would make it easier," Lucas offered up, "Sami, I'm not going to kick you while you're down."  
"This is a change from the wedding with Austin."  
"As I told you before, being with Greta has changed my life," Lucas admitted, "I don't need to spend my energy making you miserable. I can see my son and he's happy. That's all that matters to me."  
"Lucas, I really shouldn't do this because you were the one to suggest it, but I think I will take some time. Maybe I'll get a room at Green Mountain Lodge and unwind for the weekend."  
"I think that would be best," he nodded, "but if you change your mind, you could always join Will, Greta and I for dinner tonight...."  
"I'll pass," Sami shook her head, "but thanks for the invite," she thought about it for a moment, "and Lucas, if you're trying to screw me in any way here..."  
"This time Sami, I swear I'm not," he raised his hands in the air, "I swear to it."  
"I'm going to hold you to that Lucas Roberts. Don't make me regret it or else you'll be sorry," she warned as she realized that maybe some time away was just what the doctor ordered.  
  
****  
  
It was late afternoon as Brandon stood at the door to Samantha's apartment contemplating the right words to say to her as he thought of their last encounter with one another. Her words still cut like a knife, but he couldn't leave it at that as his heart longed to be with her. His meeting with Lexie the previous evening went less than savory as she had turned a bit more clingy than he'd imagined, yet as he stood here at Samantha's door, he wanted nothing more than to be with the woman he loved. Somehow he had to make her see how right they were together as he couldn't toss their love aside. Knocking on the door, Brandon waited for her to respond a few minutes before he realized that she could very well be ignoring him. He knocked again before speaking out to the door.  
"Samantha please," his voice cracked with emotion, "I know you're in there. I need to talk to you. Don't shut me out of your life. I know I made a mistake, but all I'm asking for is five minutes. Just give me that and I promise I'll leave you alone if you still aren't convinced of how much I love you after that. Please Samantha...." his voice trailed off as he awaited her response. After a few moments of silence, he knocked on the door again, "Samantha.....Samantha please open up..."  
"You don't know how to take a hint, do you?" Lucas frowned at him as Brandon turned his eyes to find Lucas standing outside his front door glaring at him, "she already told you she doesn't want anything to do with you, so just do the smart thing and get lost."  
"This doesn't concern you, Lucas," Brandon warned him sharply before knocking on the door again, "Samantha, please let me in to talk with you."  
"It does concern me," Lucas stepped forward, "and besides, you can knock all you want, but she's not there. She left."  
"Where did she go?" Brandon turned to face him.  
"Why should I tell you anything," Lucas folded his arms in front of his chest, "I already told you a million times that she's not interested in whatever you have to say, Brandon."  
"But she's interested in what you have to say, huh?"  
"At least I don't try to manipulate her emotions," Lucas challenged, "I gave her something to be happy about in her life. What good have you ever done for her?"  
"I love her and I'll make her see that," Brandon answered firmly.  
"What good has your love done her?" Lucas questioned again, "The way I see it, you've taken the spirit of a woman who was very strong willed and determined and you've crushed it. What kind of love is that?"  
"I didn't crush her spirit," Brandon shook his head.  
"Take a good look at her, Romeo," Lucas argued with him, "before she met you she might've been a bit of a bitch, but at least she knew what she wanted and went for it instead of having to run away."  
"Samantha is not a bitch," Brandon stepped forward reaching out to Lucas and placing his hands on the lapels of Lucas' jacket, "now I'll ask you once and only once. Where is Samantha?"  
"Go to hell," Lucas shot back at him, "your bullying tactics don't work with me."  
"Don't they," Brandon tightened his grip on Lucas as he began to raise him off the floor.  
"Brandon, put me down," Lucas yelped.  
"Or what?"  
"Or I'll call the cops," Lucas offered up weakly.  
"Go ahead. Why not get Abe Carver while you're at it? I'd love to have a few words with him as well."  
"I'll just bet you would seeing as you knocked up his wife and still have the balls to chase Sami around like she's your flavor of the week," Lucas glared at him despite his position.  
"That's it," Brandon slammed him into the wall roughly, "Lucas, tell me where Samantha is."  
"Why should I? After the way you're acting, I don't want you anywhere near her," Lucas began as Brandon shoved him again, "hey knock it off."  
"Tell me where she is."  
"She left Salem," Lucas offered up after a moment, "that's all I know."  
"Don't lie to me," Brandon threatened, "I'm warning you."  
"Look, that's all I know, now let me down, Brandon," Lucas hissed at him as Brandon reluctantly followed his request.  
"If I find out you know more," Brandon warned.  
"You know you should really work on that anger management issue of yours," Lucas rubbed his neck, "one day you're going to screw with the wrong person..."  
"Lucas, just hope I find Samantha," Brandon shot him a glare before taking off down the hallway determined to find her.  
"Brute," Lucas hissed after him wondering why on Earth Sami had decided to hook up with a guy like Brandon to begin with. Surely she must be insane for thinking this guy was worth crying over. He shook the thought as he returned to his apartment realizing that Sami really needed a talking to again when she returned.  
  
****  
  
The snow began to pick up outside the sedan as Sami turned the wipers on full blast. It was cold on this winter day, but she was determined to find some peace of mind as she made her way out of Salem. Lucas was right. She needed to give herself a break and that's what she intended to do. Granted she was torturing herself a bit in booking the room she'd shared with Brandon where they'd made love the first time, but she needed to return, to think back to when things were so wonderful, even if that was the only time they would be like that. A sigh escaped her lips as she listened to the weather report on the radio indicating that the storm warning was in effect as she drove on.  
"Just a little while longer," she tried to assure herself as she popped in a cd and began to sing along to the soft, mellow rhythm Celine Dion offered. As she drove on, she felt the road pull a bit as the ice patches were no doubt forming up ahead. She continued to sing along trying not to swell on the weather as her car suddenly encountered another ice patch spinning her car out of control. She struggled to regain control of the car, but alas her efforts were in vain as the car circled faster than before and continued until it collided with something and suddenly the world around her went black. 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
"Please let me be right on this," Brandon peered through his snow covered window as his car skidded along the road. While Lucas hadn't been clear on where Samantha would be, Brandon thought back to the night they'd first made love. She'd been so happy in that room as their hearts were at last joined as one and this was his only hope. He just prayed that he wasn't wrong as this snowstorm had truly begun to spin out of control. Forcing his wipers on high, he slowed the car a bit over a patch of ice as he thought of Samantha. What would he say to her if he found her? How would he be able to keep her from running away or worse shutting him out again after what she'd said the previous night? He'd wanted nothing more than to hold her, to be with her, but what if she really was telling the truth and felt the same way? Damn Lucas for getting in the way last night. If he hadn't been around maybe just maybe Samantha would've listened.  
"Don't dwell on what happened," Brandon reminded himself with a sigh, "just think to what might be," he urged as he noticed a bright light up ahead nearly blinding him from the side of the road, "What the...." he squinted trying to make out the source of the light as he noticed a car had gone off the road into the embankment. Thinking about his desire to find Samantha, Brandon let out a reluctant sigh as he pulled his own car over knowing he couldn't just leave the abandoned motorist out in this much snow. He just hoped in helping out, it wouldn't prevent him from locating Samantha.  
Stepping out of the car, he zipped his jacket up further as the winter winds whipped over him. He looked around noticing that the road was quickly piling up with snow and soon would no doubt be unbearable to drive in. He could easily see how the car ahead of him could've spun out of control with the ice and snow, but now all that mattered was making sure the driver and the passengers--if any, were alright. As he moved in closer to the vehicle, a chilling feeling passed through him as he instantly recognized the car.  
"No," he blurted out running over to the car fearing the worst as he tried to make his way over to the driver's side door. He looked down realizing the car was teetering over a deep cliff and he drew in a breath seeing the blonde head pressed smack against the top of the steering column.  
"Samantha," he called out to her hoping she'd respond to him as he tried to circle around the car, "Samantha, can you hear me?"  
Brandon watched as the car began to teeter a bit with the winds and he knew time wasn't on his side as he crossed over to the passenger side of the car trying to open the door only to find it locked. He wiped away at the snow realizing that this was no time for precautions as he balled his fist up into glass window shattering it with one force blow. The sting in his fist was nothing in comparison to the ache in his heart as he saw Samantha unconscious behind the wheel of the car, a line of blood trickling down her face as he called out to her again.  
"Samantha," He reached inside the car attempting to open the door from the inside out, but it was frozen by the storm much to his dismay as he reached into the car once again, "Samantha...."  
  
****  
  
Lucas Roberts stood in the center of his apartment sipping on his hot cocoa as Greta stepped out of Will's room. She looked over at him seeing the contemplation behind his eyes as she moved in behind him placing her hands over his eyes as a smile swept over her features.  
"Guess who," she teased keeping his eyes covered.  
"Hmm....this might be a tough one," Lucas joked back feeling his mood lighten just a bit as he set his mug down carefully on the window sill, "I can't at all imagine who could be here with me."  
"I'll give you three guesses and the first two don't count," Greta offered up with a soft smile.  
"Hmm, in that case, could it be the great love of my life," he questioned as he turned around to face her, a smile over his handsome features.  
"I told you that the first two didn't count," she couldn't help but laugh as he wrapped his arms around her, "you do realize that, don't you?"  
"Why waste my time playing games when I know what I have right before me," he leaned in to kiss her forehead gently, "how's Will?"  
"Other than being completely lost in the Zombie Murder Mayhem marathon going on, he's doing just fine," Greta explained with a tiny laugh, "I'd had my fill of blood and guts for the moment, so I thought I'd check on you since you'd mentioned going for popcorn and somehow we lost you in there."  
"I was just thinking about that encounter I'd had with Brandon," he admitted after a moment, "the guy's a real jerk."  
"He does tend to be lead around by impulse, but then again so is Sami," Greta pointed out after a moment, "that tends to be part of their connection."  
"Still when impulse leaves me hanging in the air with the guy trying to choke the life out of me, I have to worry," Lucas frowned again.  
"He did that?" Greta shook her head, "Lucas, you didn't mention that before."  
"I didn't feel I had to," he shrugged, "but now with the storm out here and the way I urged Sami to leave..."  
"You can't help but worry," Greta noted.  
"Is it that obvious?"  
"Lucas, you don't have to pretend that you aren't concerned about Sami," Greta gave him a serious look, "I know you well enough to know when you're worried about something, you tend to dwell on it."  
"Like you don't," he gave her a pointed look, "you know if I didn't know better, I'd think you were trying to turn this around on me, so we didn't have to talk about what was bothering you earlier."  
"Lucas, I already told you, I'm fine," Greta turned away moving over to the sofa and fluffing a toss pillow to keep from showing how far from the truth that was.  
"Greta, look I know about your history with Nicole and about what she's done to you in the past," Lucas frowned again as he stepped towards her, "with her still being my wife, maybe it's time we talked."  
"Lucas, really I understand," she started as he touched her shoulders.  
"Greta," he turned her to face him, "please don't pretend it doesn't bother you because we both know it does. I know how hurt you were when we met up in Africa. I know how your heart was broken when you'd found out that Jack lied to you..."  
"Jack was in love with Jennifer and while I'd had a crush on him, that's all it was," Greta reminded him, "you know that."  
"I do, but I also know that you've been burned in the past," Lucas pointed out, "first Eric, then Austin and even Jack..."  
"I guess you could say I was unlucky in love for a while there," she offered up a light smile.  
"Perhaps, but the way I see it," he touched her cheek, "you were just taking the long way to happiness," Lucas met her dark eyes seeing so much behind them as he continued, "Greta, I'll be the first one to tell you that love never worked for me. When I fell for Carrie, she wanted Austin. Sami and I teamed up to tear them apart and we did so many things, things you probably couldn't even begin to understand, but out of it came Will and I wouldn't trade that for the world."  
"Will's a wonderful boy," Greta admitted softly, "I love spending time with him especially considering he's one of the few people who honestly appreciates my wacky side."  
"He's not the only one," Lucas couldn't help but steal a quick kiss from her, "but seriously Greta, as I was saying, love never worked for me even when I wanted it to. With Nicole, I wanted her so bad that I did things, stupid things in the hopes of making her like me, but even when we were married and that was only because my mother paid her five million dollars to do it, all she cared about was destroying me. She never wanted or needed me and the more time I spent with her, the more I realized that I'd made a terrible mistake. Nicole Walker was anything but the woman I wanted to share my life with..."  
"Lucas, you don't have to do this," Greta began again.  
"No, I do," he urged reaching for her hands and squeezing them, "Greta, when I met up with you in Africa, I was really surprised at how well we connected. Back here in Salem we had a few moments that left me thinking about what if, but then it was like our paths never crossed. I still remember that day at dot.com when you and I ran into one another and had our talk. Of course when it ended up with us doing our monkey dance out of the place, I knew in an instant that we clicked, but I was too stupid to do anything about it."  
"You really thought that while I was making a fool of myself?" Greta raised a curious brow.  
"Are you kidding?" Lucas blinked back at her, "I thought you were adorable."  
"Adorable?"  
"And charming," Lucas offered up again, "too incredible for words."  
"Now you're kissing up," Greta teased as she leaned into his touch.  
"Okay, maybe a little," Lucas conceded, "but the point is that I care about you and this thing with Nicole, well the sooner it's over, the better."  
"Lucas, I know you mean it when you say there's nothing between you and Nicole," Greta squeezed his hands, "really, I do. I know how she hurt you and believe me I don't think for a second that you still want to be married to that witch."  
"That's a good word for her," Lucas grinned, "it seems to suit her perfectly."  
"I'd like to think so," Greta confessed with a tiny laugh, "I'm so tired of taking the moral high ground where Nicole is concerned."  
"So don't," Lucas urged with a hint of mischief behind his eyes, "why should you have to?"  
"Dare I ask if this is Lucas Roberts encouraging me to lose my good girl image and get down and dirty with Nicole Walker?" Greta raised a curious brow.  
"Well hey, the way I see it baby," Lucas wrapped his arms around her, "she's given you more than you deserved to take from her and this is our time to show her that while she'll always be a miserable person, you and I have something that she can never get with Victor or any other man. We're happy and it's about damn time the whole world knew it."  
"Oh I like that," Greta giggled leaning into his touch, "we'll shock everyone in Salem because they honestly won't see it coming."  
"I can't wait to see the look on their faces when I announce that you and I are getting married," Lucas beamed with excitement, "they're all going to flip. Even Sami was shocked to hear the news."  
"Shocked, but okay with it, yes?"  
"She was surprised, but then again, who wouldn't be?" Lucas couldn't help but smile, "even I have to admit I never thought I'd wind up being this lucky in my life. I kind of always thought of myself as a loser, never the guy who got the girl."  
"It was that part of you that didn't realize just how incredible you are that won my heart," Greta confessed, "you are just so wonderful in your own ways without seeing it and I think that's what drew me in to you."  
"Come on now. Let's be honest," Lucas teased, "you fell for my killer massages and my campfire tales, didn't you?"  
"Well that one about the Zombies on the Prairie did have an effect on me after you and Will worked to scare the life out of me," Greta thought back.  
"It served it's purpose as I got to hold you in my arms that night," Lucas couldn't help but smile at the thought.  
"Well, I have some news for you," she leaned in towards him, "if you play your cards right, you'll get to do it again sometime very soon, but first," she winked at him, "let's get that popcorn so that we can get back to Zombie Murder Mayhem."  
"You're on," he gave her a quick kiss thinking about the night ahead for him and his newfound happiness as he hoped that somehow Sami was experiencing the same thing in her time away from Salem.   
  
****  
  
"Brandon....." Sami murmured from behind the steering wheel.  
"I'm here Samantha," Brandon reached out to her, "I'm right here."  
"Brandon....." she let out a pained cry, "I can't feel my legs."  
"Samantha, give me your hand," he urged reaching out to her as she grew silent once more, "Samantha."  
"I'm stuck," she replied lifting her head up as a groan spilled over her lips.  
"Samantha, look at me," Brandon pleaded with her as she slowly raised her head up from the steering wheel and he saw the line of blood running down her forehead, "thank God," he let out a breath of relief as he leaned in over attempting to unhook her seatbelt. Much to his surprise, it did manage to unhook and he touched her side gently urging her to meet his gaze once more, "Samantha, give me your hand."  
"Brandon, I'm just so tired....." she whispered closing her eyes as her fingers slowly traveled across the seat.  
"You're almost there," Brandon urged as he reached out to her capturing her hand in his as he managed to pull her from the car. Feeling her in his arms, he could see that her head injury was just the beginning of it as he carried her back towards his car and the snow pounded down upon them, "just hold on Samantha," he pleaded with her as the storm continued to spiral out of control around them.  
"Brandon," she murmured breathlessly, "I thought....I thought I'd never see you again...."  
"I'm here with you," he promised carrying her to his car as he hoped he could find her the help she needed in the middle of this storm. Opening the passenger side door, he eased her slender form into his car, carefully placing her inside as he moved around to the driver's side, "just hold on, Samantha," he pleaded with her as he attempted to start the car, discovering much to his dismay it wouldn't start, "no. Not now," he attempted to start it again, but it was the same response.  
Brandon let his eyes fall over her once more and he realized she was slowly slipping out of consciousness as he reached out to her, "Samantha, stay with me. Samantha...."  
"Brandon, I don't feel so well," she closed her eyes as he touched her cheek gently.  
"Samantha, please just look at me," Brandon started, "I need to go and get us some help. My car won't start and if we stay here, well I don't want to leave you here, but I need...."  
"No," she pleaded with him opening her eyes again, "Brandon, don't leave me. Please, please don't leave me here..."  
"Samantha," he started looking out into the winter storms as he wondered just what he'd find out in the middle of no where, "Samantha, you need medical attention."  
"What I need is you," she reached out for him, "please don't go."  
"Samantha," he sighed reaching for his cell phone and seeing that once again this was yet another strike against him as it was out of range. Tossing the phone aside, he looked to her again, taking his scarf from his neck and wrapping it around her head wound for the time being before they braved the winter storm surrounding them. 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
"Just hold on Samantha," Brandon pleaded with the woman he loved as he carried her through the thick, dense forest trying his best not to get wrapped up in one of the trees as the snow pounded down upon them. He held her tighter wanting to keep her warm as he moved along seeing nothing but trees in sight. Wondering if he'd made a mistake in leaving his car, Brandon scanned his surroundings hoping above hope that something would be there for them, that somehow a miracle would help them.  
  
"Brandon," Sami's voice trembled as he held her closer still.  
  
"You're going to be okay," he promised hoping it wasn't a lie as he moved on.  
  
"Brandon, please don't leave me," she begged of him as she shivered in his arms.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere Samantha," he promised her, "we're going to find a place to keep you warm and to make sure you're safe and protected from this."  
  
"I feel safe and protected in your arms," she confessed with a sigh, "I've never felt as protected as I do when you hold me like this."  
  
"Samantha, just keep with me," he urged as she lay her head against his powerful chest.  
  
"Brandon, please don't walk away from me again," she spoke out in tiny, broken sobs as he carried her along, "when I thought I'd lost you, I was so afraid....I had....I had to run away.....because....because I couldn't bear the thought of not being with you, of not loving you..."  
  
"Samantha, you don't have to worry about that," he whispered seeing the tears staining her rosy cheeks as he cradled her in his arms, "I'm not going to leave you again."  
  
"I love you Brandon," she cried out harder as the winds picked up, "I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too, Samantha," he confessed watching her eyelids flutter to a close again as he thought of how much was riding on him finding way to help her. Looking up ahead, he noticed something in the distance. It was a long shot, but with so much depending on his seeking out help, he had to try. Deciding he couldn't give up, he marched on forward hoping that his hunch was right. He had to help Samantha and keep her safe from this storm before it overtook the both of them.  
  
****  
Lexie hung up the phone letting out a huff as she wondered what was keeping Brandon from returning her calls. This was the fifth phone call and still no answer. Pacing around the living room in the Dimera mansion, she crossed her arms in front of her chest realizing that this simply would not do.  
  
"Alexandria," Tony called out to his sister seeing her in obvious thought, "there you are. Aliana had mentioned you were going up to bed."  
  
"I couldn't sleep," she confessed, "I was trying to get a hold of Brandon and he's not returning my calls. I tried the hospital, but they told me he was taking some time off and I tried his apartment, but nothing..."  
  
"Perhaps he'd gone out for the evening," Tony suggested, "I'm sure when he returns he'll call you."  
  
"This just isn't like him," Lexie frowned, "when he found out we were having the baby, he swore he'd make himself available to me at all times day or night."  
  
"Is something wrong with the baby," Tony questioned with concern, "because you know I'm here for you."  
  
"I appreciate that," she reached for his hand, "I really do and to answer your question, no nothing is wrong with my child, but I was just thinking about Brandon. I was feeling kind of lonely and I thought perhaps he could come over and spend some time with me."  
  
"Well, I know I'm no replacement for Mr. Walker, but I'd gladly spend some time with my sister," he smiled at her, "that is if she wouldn't mind."  
  
"Tony, I'd never mind being around you," she hugged him gently, "I just can't help but worry about Brandon. The other day I ran into him and he was upset about that Sami..."  
  
"Ah, so we get to the heart of the problem," Tony stepped back, "Samantha Brady is what's on your mind, isn't it?"  
  
"I don't like her being around Brandon. She's no good for him and he shouldn't waste his time with her," Lexie frowned.  
  
"Brandon is a grown man and if Samantha has her sights set on him, she can be very persuasive," Tony confessed with a half smile thinking about the ever delightful Samantha Brady.  
  
"Pushy is more like it," Lexie huffed, "Brandon is the father of my child and we're about to have a family together. The last thing I want is that woman hanging around him."  
  
"Alexandria," Tony questioned with a slight frown, "are you saying that you want something more from Brandon? I thought you'd said that you two were friends first and this child was just the result of one night."  
  
"It was," Lexie nodded, "but things have changed. My child needs a father and I want to be able to give my son or daughter that."  
  
"And you feel Brandon Walker is what you want?" Tony questioned again sensing a change in his sister.  
  
"If it means keeping him away from Samantha Brady's meat hooks, then yes," she nodded determined, "then I'll do whatever it takes to keep Brandon far away from her."  
  
****  
  
Sami let out a pained cry as she felt a warmth spread over her forehead. Slowly her eyes opened and fixed on her surroundings as she noticed a crackling fireplace in the corner of the room with a dark shadow beside it. She could hear the storm picking up outside of the cabin she found herself in, but other than that the rest of the world was a blur. Trying to sit up slowly, she felt an ache rush through her and she groaned.  
  
"You should really try to rest," Brandon looked up from where he'd been seated over by the fireplace trying to keep the fire going. Noticing she was now awake, he moved over to her side reaching out to touch her, "you had quite a bump there."  
  
"Wh-what happened?" Sami questioned groggily laying back down on the sofa as Brandon touched her cheek.  
  
"It looks like the storm got the best of you," Brandon confessed, "but luckily for the both of us, I found you in time before things took a turn for the worse."  
  
"Brandon, where are we?" she questioned weakly.  
  
"That I don't know," Brandon confessed after a moment, "I got you out of your car and then mine wouldn't start. I went for help, but we're kind of in the middle of no where. I was beginning to think we'd freeze to death out there in the cold, but then I caught a glimpse of this cabin. There isn't much around here, but it looks like it might be a summer home of sorts. I checked for a phone, but apparently it's not working at the moment. I'm not sure if it's because of the storm or just because this place doesn't look like it's been touched in a few years."  
  
"Brandon," she started again as she felt his fingers gently pressing in over her cheek.  
  
"Shh...." Brandon urged lowering himself down to kiss her forehead gently, "just rest Samantha. It's one hell of a storm out there and I think we're going to be here a while. I got the fireplace going, but I don't know how long it'll be before it dies on us. I don't know how long this storm will last or when we can get back home which means you need your rest Samantha. I've taken care of your wounds and you're going to be just fine."   
  
"Brandon, just hold me," she pleaded with him as she reached for his hand taking it in hers, "I'm scared."  
  
"You don't need to be afraid Samantha," he promised sliding in beside her on the sofa as he looked over to the fireplace watching the flames die down a bit. He wrapped his arms around her holding her into the warmth of his chest as the storm raged on out of control outside the cabin walls. Keeping her safe in the confines of his arms, he felt her snuggled into him as he kissed the top of her head hoping that somehow this little disaster wouldn't turn into something worse for them with the snow storm on the rise.  
  
****  
  
"Open up you little witch," Nicole pounded on the door to Sami's apartment, "I know you're in there and I'm not leaving until you open this door and talk to me," she insisted pounding again as there was nothing, but silence on the other side of the door, "open up!"  
  
Lucas stepped out of his apartment tugging at the ties on his robe as he entered the hallway glaring at his 'wife' standing in the center of the hall looking completely frazzled. Shaking his head he watched her pound away at Sami's front door as he leaned up against the wall finding himself mildly amused at how ridiculous she looked. He waited a moment or two before clearing his throat and explaining simply.  
  
"You know I told your brother once already that Sami wasn't around, but you Walkers just don't know when to quit, do you?" he questioned smugly.  
  
"Put a sock in it Lucas," Nicole glared at him, "I don't need to listen to you."  
  
"Fine, then don't," he shrugged as he turned back towards his open door, "just try to keep it down. I don't need you ruining a perfectly good evening for me."  
  
"You having a good evening," Nicole let out a sarcastic laugh, "oh right. Gee, what could you possible have going on in there?"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know," Lucas shot a cryptic look in her direction.  
  
"Actually Lucas," Nicole stepped forward glaring at him, "I don't really give a damn what you have going on and do you want to know why?"  
  
"Do I have a choice?"  
  
"It's because you're a pathetic little worm, who wouldn't know fun if it bit him in the butt," Nicole spat out at him, "fun to you is drowning your sorrows in the bottle, which by the way was the best way to knock you out so that I didn't have to deal with you and having to pretend I liked you during our marriage. Your alcoholism was a great way for me to escape the agony of being your wife."  
  
"Funny, but the way I see it being drunk was the only way I could tolerate having you around," Lucas smiled icily at her, "and as soon as this divorce is final, I can't wait to bask in the glory of knowing I won't ever have to put up with you again."  
  
"I was the best damn thing that ever happened to you, Lucas," Nicole shot back at him as he turned away from her, "A pathetic loser like you wouldn't be able to raise interest in a beautiful woman now that mommy isn't able to finance her interest in you."  
  
"You know Nicole, as much as I'd like to just get rid of you in this moment, maybe there are a few things you should understand about me," Lucas turned his features darkening as he stood taller letting her taunts slide down his spine, "I realize you think you're one up on me, but the fact to the matter is that your happiness lies in my hands."  
  
"Oh that's a good one," she let out a sarcastic laugh.  
  
"Think about it Nicole," Lucas glared at her, "as much as it makes me cringe, you're still my wife and in being my wife, that means that you can't marry Victor."  
  
"A minor setback," she shrugged, "it means nothing."  
  
"No Nicole, that's where you're wrong," Lucas smiled wickedly, "as long as you're my wife, that means you won't be able to bilk Victor out of his fortune and the more you decide you feel the need to lay into me, the less compelled I feel to speed up our divorce."  
  
"Is that a threat?" she challenged.  
  
"On the contrary," Lucas shook his head, "it's just a promise. Nicole, as much as you think you're in control right now, I do respect Victor and I wouldn't want him to waste away with someone like you. The man may be blinded by your charm...well, then again I can't see why, but still, to have him wed to you is like hell on Earth and the longer that you two can't be together, the more opportunity he has to see your true colors and maybe just maybe he'll come to his senses about you."  
  
"Oh you would like that, wouldn't you?" Nicole shook her head, "you know Lucas you truly are a pathetic little worm and when Victor finds out about this conversation we're having...."  
  
"Nicole, I wouldn't do that if I were you," Lucas stepped up to her, "as much as you enjoy overestimating me, this wouldn't be the time to pull a power play. I know as well as you do that I could easily destroy you with a blink of an eye. You're no innocent and if Victor saw you for what you were...."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Nicole questioned a bit shakily as she thought to the things Sami had built up against her in the past, "what do you think you have?"  
  
"Enough to show Victor that you're not nearly as loyal as he thinks you are," Lucas offered with a hint of a smile, "and Nicole I've gotta say, you really should learn to be more careful with what you do. I mean hell, if Sami is able to get information on you, then heaven only knows who else has information that could ruin your dreams of happily ever after with Victor's bank account."  
  
"You're bluffing," Nicole answered seriously.  
  
"Am I?" he challenged. "Are you that sure?"  
  
"Sami wouldn't have told you anything," she decided, "not that she had anything on me to begin with."  
  
"Oh I'd beg to differ on that one," Lucas smiled again, "I'm not the only one to notice the tension between you and Sami."  
  
"She hates you, Lucas. While she might not like me, she wouldn't share anything with you," Nicole insisted firmly.  
  
"See now that's where you haven't been keeping up on your gossip," Lucas let out a tiny laugh, "Sami and I don't have any problems with one another. In fact, we've worked out an agreement to see to it that we get along for Will's sake and it's going rather nicely."  
  
"Right," Nicole let out a dry laugh, "like I'd ever believe that one."  
  
"Ask your brother," Lucas challenged, "he'll tell you how it is."  
  
"Speaking of Brandon," Nicole frowned, "I haven't been able to get a hold of him and I came here looking for Sami because I'm sure she's behind him going missing."  
  
"Last I saw him, he was hoping to find Sami," Lucas shrugged, "but she's not here nor do I know where she went."  
  
"Now that surprises me, since you think you're just a wealth of information tonight," Nicole snapped back at him, "then again given you don't have a life of your own, it doesn't surprise me that you're wrapped up in what's going on with Sami."  
  
"Actually," Lucas began as the door to his apartment opened wider and Greta stepped out wearing his bathrobe.  
  
"Lucas," she smiled at him lightly, "I was wondering what happened to you," her eyes cast over at Nicole, "what are you doing here?"  
  
"Greta," Nicole frowned slightly, "I didn't realize you'd come back to Salem."  
  
"I've been here a while," Greta explained simply turning her attention back to Lucas, "is Nicole bothering you, honey?"  
  
"Honey," Nicole repeated watching as Lucas wrapped his arms around Greta kissing her lightly, "oh god, I don't believe this. This is some kind of joke, right?"  
  
"Nicole, as much fun as this has been," Lucas hugged Greta closer to him, "we really don't have time for this."  
  
"You mean you and she...." Nicole blinked back at the two of them, "oh please."  
  
"Have a problem, Nicole?" Greta questioned with a sugary sweet smile.  
  
"It's just that you and Lucas," she shook her head, "this has to be a joke."  
  
"No one's laughing," Greta pointed out, "now if you'll excuse us, Lucas and I were about to return to the movie we were trying so desperately to pay attention to before you showed up."  
  
"Oh please," Nicole rolled her eyes, "like you two have something going on. Lucas and the virgin Princess. Right, like you two almost could make that one believable."  
  
"Believe what you want to believe, but we're finished here tonight, Nicole," Lucas headed towards the door taking Greta with him, "oh and if you could, try to keep it down my son is trying to sleep," he finished closing the door behind them as Nicole shook her head in disbelief.  
  
"No way," Nicole shook her head, "there's just no way. This is just too wrong for words," she decided realizing that finding Brandon would have to take a back seat to clearing her thoughts after her exchange with Lucas.  
  
****  
  
Sami let out a soft sigh, opening her eyes as she felt a warmth surrounding her. She noticed her muscles were a bit stiff as it all came back to her and with a half smile, she allowed her gaze to drift up over the welcoming body beside her. Seeing Brandon's eyes closed as he held her, she couldn't help but feel a completeness in this moment being in his arms. She reached out to touch her forehead feeling a small bandage on her head as she thought back to waking up earlier to find Brandon taking care of her. She'd been so terrified when her car spun out of control and she feared for the worst, but alas she realized as she lay on the sofa with Brandon that her knight had come to rescue her. Somehow he'd known where to find her even after she'd pushed him away and he was with her saving her from herself once again. Unable to resist the urge, Sami tipped up to kiss him gently rousing him from his slumber with the gently kiss as his eyes opened once they parted.  
  
"Hey beautiful," Brandon smiled at her as his fingers pressed gently over her spine tracing her curves lightly, "feeling better?"  
  
"I feel like I've died and gone to heaven now that I'm here in your arms," Sami confessed the magic of the moment spreading over her as the very thought of being this close to Brandon sent a warmth rushing over her from her head to her toes.  
  
"Heaven sounds about right," Brandon couldn't help but offer a tiny laugh at her statement, "but I'm very grateful that we didn't have to die to get there."  
  
"Brandon, I still can't believe you found me," she paused listening to the winds outside the cabin, "it's still storming, isn't it?"  
  
He nodded, "You picked the wrong time to go off and have me chase you, you know."  
  
"I just needed to get away," She confessed with a sigh sinking back into his chest, "after our last exchange I was looking for a way to get out of my own skin for a while."  
  
"By going back to the place we made love for the first time," he half questioned as she raised her head once more.  
  
"But how? How did you know?"  
  
"I went to your apartment," he confessed, "I couldn't leave things like we did before. I wanted to talk to you, to find a way to show you just how much you mean to me, but then Lucas told me you'd left, that you'd taken off and I was afraid I wouldn't reach you in time," he finished bringing his thick fingers through her soft, blonde tresses.  
  
"But how did you know I was going to our place?" she questioned lightly lazily drawing circles over his chest.  
  
"I had a feeling you might want to find a place where things seemed right, where the world couldn't intrude in on us," Brandon admitted, "I was taking a chance, but I'm glad I followed my heart as it lead me to you."  
  
"Brandon, all I wanted was for us to be together," she confessed painfully, "I just wanted us to be free to love one another without Lexie or anyone else getting in the way."  
  
"I know," he nodded seeing the pain behind her eyes as he touched her cheek gently, "and Samantha, they can't get in the way of us ever again."  
  
"Brandon, how can you say that? Lexie is having your baby," she reminded him feeling the pain of the situation come back to haunt her.  
  
"I realize that," he sighed, "but that doesn't change anything."  
  
"Brandon, it changes everything," she insisted seeing the determination behind his brown eyes, "it changes it all."  
  
"No, Samantha it doesn't change how I feel about you," Brandon confessed drawing her up towards him for a kiss, "it doesn't change the fact that I dream about you every moment we're apart," he whispered his kisses tapering off over her cheek moving in over the soft skin of her neck, "or that when I'm with you, it's the one time in my life when I feel truly alive, as though I belong in this world, like everything is right."  
  
"I feel that way with you," she confessed letting out a soft moan as he nibbled on her ear gently, "but Brandon, things are so complicated."  
  
"When aren't they complicated for us," he questioned seriously.  
  
She let out an ironic laugh, "That is the question of the hour isn't it?"  
  
"Samantha, I can't promise you that everything from here on out will be easy for us, but if we can manage to stay together, to pull together through the storm that's waiting for us outside this cabin, maybe just maybe we can come out on top of things winners."  
  
"Brandon, I just...." she began as he silenced her with another tender kiss.  
  
"Samantha, just feel with your heart," Brandon urged of her, "tell me what your heart says, what your heart wants..."  
  
"My heart," she confessed as his eyes fixed in on hers once more, "what my heart needs...."  
  
"Yes?" he questioned hopeful.  
  
"What I desire more than anything in this world," she felt the tears pooling in her eyes, "is you Brandon. I want you more than anything."  
  
"Then I'm yours, Samantha," he promised her wrapping her up in his arms, "I'm all yours."  
  
"Oh Brandon," she murmured his name kissing him hungrily as her hands traced over the contours of his muscled chest remembering oh too well how wonderful they felt together. Slowly she began to pluck away at the buttons on his shirt as their eyes connected once more.  
  
"Samantha," he half questioned as she opened his shirt, a smile lighting up her features as she lowered her lips to the golden, warmth of his skin, taking her time to savor the feel of him beneath her.  
  
"I love you, Brandon," she whispered against his chest as her lips sealed a soft kiss over the strong, solid pounding of his heart, "I need you."  
  
"Samantha, you were just hurt in the accident," he reminded her drawing her mouth back to his in a heated exchange as she tugged on his shirt trying to remove it from his body.  
  
"Heal me with your love," she pleaded needing him in this moment as his caresses weaved a beautiful spell over her, "please Brandon."  
  
"You know I could never deny you anything," he confessed meeting her eyes once again as he swept her up in his arms slowly moving in over her discarding his shirt as her hands reached out to touch him.  
  
"Don't deny me, Brandon," she urged leaning up to kiss him deeply, her body longing for his touch, craving him in all the ways she'd wanted him in the past knowing that she could experience their love lost in his arms. She cried out against his kiss as his hands slipped in beneath her sweater easing it up over her body. They parted momentarily as she worked to discard the shirt and a silence followed as she lay back on the sofa and Brandon's gaze traveled over hers leisurely leaving no inch of her unexplored as his mouth captured hers in another promise of things to come between them.  
  
"I love you Samantha," Brandon whispered as the barriers between them faded away and they were left with their love surrounding them in this moment between them as the world surrounding them raged out of control.  
  
"I'll always love you, Brandon," Sami promised knowing in her heart that despite what the future held for them, being in his arms, making love to him was the only place she wanted to be as Brandon Walker was truly where her heart was. She loved him and now as he made love to her, she knew that walking away wouldn't be as easy as she'd imagined it to be. Now as he took her to new heights in this cabin wrapped up in the warmth his love provided her, she wondered how she ever could've walked away to begin with. How could she have lead a life without him? Of course not that he'd found her, she smiled inwardly losing herself to his love as she realized that she'd never truly have to know from this moment on. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven  
  
Lost in the warmth of Brandon's arms, Sami curled into him hearing the storm ease up a bit as they were wrapped up in one another lost in the beautiful aftermath of their lovemaking. Holding him like this was the one thing that Sami had tried to persuade herself to live without, but alas here in the one place she'd felt most safe and secure. This was where here heart was and no denial would keep her from knowing the simple fact that she belonged with Brandon Walker. As if he'd been reading her thoughts Brandon kissed the top of her head before his fingers gently eased over the line of her jaw urging her to meet his eyes. She turned her head in his direction, noticing the smile building over his handsome features.  
  
"Samantha," he whispered her name, sending a shiver down her spine with the smooth, sexy way the word formed up on his lips, "I love you."  
  
"I love you, Brandon," she confessed capturing his sensual mouth in a slow, tender kiss, "I never stopped loving you from the moment we found our way back to one another."  
  
"You've always been the woman I waited a lifetime for," Brandon confessed touching her golden tresses as he saw so many of his emotions behind her beautiful blue eyes, "Samantha, when I thought I'd lost you forever, that you'd wanted nothing more than to run away from me, my heart broke in two. For so long all I wanted was to be with you, to have you in my life, but then there was Austin..."  
  
"I was so young back then," Sami confessed, "I didn't know what real love was and I thought Austin was the man of my dreams, but he wasn't. It wasn't even close to being that. I had this obsession and it nearly destroyed me, but you, well, you turned my life around and saved me. Even when I think about what happened before, well, had you not shown up, there's no telling where I'd be right about now. For all I know I could've wound up in a ditch somewhere freezing to death without anyone knowing the wiser."  
  
"I wouldn't let that happen to you," Brandon promised her, "I would've found you."  
  
"How would you have known?" she questioned innocently.  
  
"Samantha, think about it. You ran away, but somehow fate brought us together," Brandon squeezed her in his arms, "destiny pulled us out of the storm and into the warmth of each other's arms. We were supposed to be together right now in this moment."  
  
"I believe that," she snuggled into his chest, "Brandon, I really, truly believe that you and I were meant to be together like this with one another and having the love that we always needed in our lives."  
  
"Samantha, I know I pushed you away before, but no more," Brandon took in a breath, "I know that there are things we need to face back home, but I think if we take some time to really talk things through, to take a look at our options..."  
  
"No," she shook her head placing her index finger over his lips to silence him, "I won't hear of it. No words about what happens next...at least not yet," she leaned in to kiss him longingly, "right now I just want to focus on us, on savoring this time with you, on being in your arms..." she kissed him again with a growing passion, "on making love with you."  
  
"Samantha," his breath caught in his throat as her hands robbed him of any protest that may have been swirling in his mind. She had wrapped herself into his system reaching deep into his senses until he could taste, breathe, experience nothing but the pure untamed love of Samantha Brady in all it's beauty and in those moment of being with her, he knew he'd found his way home at last.  
  
hr  
  
Lexie reached for the telephone dialing Brandon's number again, but alas it was the answering machine again as she frowned slightly. Where could he be at this hour? Surely he hadn't gone out of town without telling her. He wouldn't do that, would he? Feeling her concern deepen, Lexie dialed Nicole Walker's number determined to track down Brandon one way or another.  
  
"Hello," Nicole answered groggily as Lexie debated hanging up, "is anyone there? Hello?"  
  
"Ni-Nicole," Lexie stammered a bit taking in a breath wondering if Nicole would think she was crazy for seeking out Brandon.  
  
"Who is this?" Nicole's voice questioned sharply.  
  
"This is Lexie Carver," Lexie started smoothly, "I was wondering if perhaps you knew where I could find Brandon."  
  
"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Nicole frowned as she rose from her slumber.  
  
"I don't mean to bother you, but I've been trying to get a hold of him for a while, but all I seem to get is his machine."  
  
"Did you try his cell phone?" Nicole growled at her, "that might be a good way to reach him."  
  
"I did try that, but it said he was out of the service area. I thought maybe he'd left town for a bit and that you'd know."  
  
"Lexie, to be honest with you, I'm half asleep right now and as for Brandon," she shook her head, "I don't have the first clue where he is, though I will tell you if he's not answering any calls and trying not to be disturbed, then somehow I wouldn't put it past Sami to be involved somehow."  
  
"That's what I was afraid of," Lexie muttered under her breath her fingers clenching tightly around the phone, "thank you for your time Nicole. I'm sorry to have bothered you."  
  
"Whatever," Nicole growled as she hung up the phone and Lexie was left to her thoughts.  
  
Looking around the Dimera mansion, Lexie decided it was time to get rid of the competition once and for all. Samantha Brady wouldn't be the one thing that kept her from Brandon. That much she was certain of. She'd show that spoiled little brat one way or another that Brandon was too good to associate with the likes of Sami Brady.  
  
"Alexandria," Tony's voice interrupted her thoughts as she nearly leapt out of her skin, "what are you still doing awake?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep Tony," she turned to face her brother forcing herself to push her thoughts aside as she faced him, "I just needed some time to myself."  
  
"I think it's more than that," Tony stepped in closer, "something is bothering you, isn't it?"  
  
"Nothing more than the usual," Lexie sighed, "I just wish life would go smoothly for once."  
  
"Still haven't spoken with Brandon, have you?" he frowned slightly, "Alexandria, I don't understand what this obsession of yours is with him."  
  
"He's the father of my child," she snapped back, "that in itself speaks volumes about what he means to me."  
  
"I realize that, but at the same time, I don't see why you must have him in your life. It was bad enough with Abe, but now a man like Brandon Walker," he shook his head, "You're a Dimera, my beautiful sister and you deserve nothing but the best in your life."  
  
"Brandon is what I want in my life," Lexie insisted firmly, "he's the man I want to be with, to have a family with."  
  
"Still, I wish your heart would tell you differently," he sighed, "because I fear that this young Brandon will leave you brokenhearted."  
  
"No, no he won't," she vowed determined, "Tony, Brandon and I are going to have our happily ever after and nothing will stand in the way of it. I won't let Samantha Brady destroy his life."  
  
"Alexandria, as much as I wish for you to be happy, I fear that this will only end badly as young Mr. Walker has given his heart to Sami," Tony reminded her, "why not take this for what it's worth? You're having a beautiful son or daughter and the last thing you need is a man like that. Your child is a Dimera and in being a part of that, he or she will have the best the world has to offer."  
  
"It's not enough," she snapped feeling her emotions raging out of control, "I won't accept that. I need more."  
  
"But Alexandria..."  
  
"Don't try to talk me out of this Tony," She began, "don't you even...." her words were cut short as she suddenly felt dizzy and she stammered a bit stumbling into his arms.  
  
"Alexandria," Tony caught her fall, "what is it? What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," she took in a breath, "I'm just fine. Really I'm..." she trailed off as she collapsed in her brother's arms.  
  
"Aliana," Tony called out to the maid, "Call Dr. Murphy right away and have him out here now!" Tony ordered as he looked to his sister holding her close to him, "just hold on Alexandria."  
hr  
  
"Hungry?" Brandon questioned from behind the mini bar inside the cabin. He opened the door to the refrigerator and heard Samantha get up from behind him.  
  
"I'm starved actually," she confessed peering over his shoulder, "what do you have for me?"  
  
"Hmm....well clearly the person staying here wasn't stocked up for company," Brandon reached into the tiny fridge, "it looks like we have cherries and diet Pepsi."  
  
"Hmm...well that doesn't speak much for options, now does it," she couldn't help but frown as he stood upright holding his findings out towards her, "though we could work with it."  
  
"It doesn't help with your being hungry though, does it?" Brandon frowned as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"I think it's a start," she trailed her finger tips down his chest, "although I do have a confession to make."  
  
"Do you now?" he raised a curious brow.  
  
"I do indeed," she nodded proudly, "I realized that I had some chocolate Hershey kisses in my pocket."  
  
"And you didn't tell me before now?" Brandon teased tickling at her sides as she let out a boisterous giggle.  
  
"I didn't think about it until now," she laughed harder than before as her own fingers danced over his skin defending herself in this sudden tickle attack.  
  
"Oh no you don't," Brandon picked her up hoisting her up in the air over his head as his lips pressed in over her flat stomach blowing on it offering up a tickling sensation going through her as she laughed harder than before afraid he'd drop her as he dropped her down a bit settling her into his arms with a mischievous grin.  
  
"Don't you dare drop me," she pinched at his chest as he held her close to him.  
  
"Never," he stole a quick kiss from her as he collected the cherries and Diet Pepsi to take with them back into the living room. Carefully setting her down on the sofa he moved in beside her touching her face gently, "I'd never let you fall Samantha."  
  
"Brandon," she reached out to him seeing so many things behind his dark eyes as her heart nearly leapt out of her chest. She let out a sigh before sinking back into the couch cushions, "you have no idea how long I wanted it to be just you and me. I had dreams about us running off together--with Will of course, and we'd settle down in some place away from the world just the three of us working towards our happily ever after."  
  
"You know that dream still can become a reality," Brandon confessed wrapping her up in his arms, "we can still have that happily ever after."  
  
"Brandon, I'd like to believe that, but there are so many things against us right now," she sighed thinking about life back in Salem.  
  
"I know we have Lexie to deal with, and Samantha, I'm not going to lie to you about that situation. I want to be there for my son or daughter. I know you and Lexie don't get along, but I won't abandon her or my child during these times."  
  
"Of course not," Sami opened her eyes feeling the weight of the moment between them as she sat upright, "I mean why turn your back on Lexie when she's having your baby? I mean it's not like you want to be with me."  
  
"Samantha, my obligation to Lexie has nothing to do with us," he tried to reach out to her again feeling her pull away from him, "Samantha, please will you just listen to me?"  
  
"Brandon, what can you say that make this easier?"  
  
"I don't know if anything I say will do that, but I can tell you that I love you," he pleaded with her, "I love you and I can't imagine a life without you in it. I know that I screwed up, but if I walked away from my responsibility, what kind of man would that make me? Can you honestly tell me that you could love a man that would turn his back on his child?" he waited as she said nothing and he let out a sigh, "Samantha, if I did that I'd be no better than my father."  
  
"But you aren't your father," she blurted out, "you're nothing like him."  
  
"Samantha, I'm starting to feel like him more every day," he sighed lowering his head as he thought back to how the past year of his life went, "he constantly did something to screw up the good things in his life. Time and time again, he abused my mother, hurt her in so many ways that it left her broken and I'm so afraid that in loving you, I'll do the same to you. I've already hurt you in sleeping with Lexie and there's no excuse for what I've done. I never should've let it get that far and now with her having my child it'll be a constant reminder to you of how I failed you."  
  
"You didn't fail me," Sami's voice softened as she looked to him, "Brandon, you believed I didn't love you, that I didn't want to be with you."  
  
"But I should've trusted our love," he looked up to her, "I should've ignored what you said and made my way over to your apartment that night. I should've forced you to tell me the truth about the situation and then I would've found myself lost in your arms, making love to you that night."  
  
"Making love," she repeated the idea of Brandon and Lexie together eating away at her as she looked to the floor.  
  
"Samantha," he reached for her hand, "please don't tell me that I've ruined what we have together by my stupidity."  
  
"Tell me something," she took in a breath as she prepared to ask him something that had been bothering her for so very long, "when you were with Lexie...when you and she...." she trailed off.  
  
"Samantha, don't do this," he urged over her, "don't think about it."  
  
"I can't help it," she took in a breath, "I need to know. When you two were together, were you making love? Did you feel something for her?"  
  
"We had an attraction," Brandon confessed painfully, "she was my friend and I was hurt by your refusal and she was hurting because of Abe," he closed his eyes thinking back, "it was a mistake and other than this baby coming to life, I know that it shouldn't have happened. I wish I could take it back, but on the other hand I'm about to be a father. I'm about to have a child and that's something that I can't walk away from."  
  
"Brandon, I just wish..." she sighed, "it doesn't matter anymore."  
  
"No, it does," Brandon reached out to her again, "it's always mattered to me. Even when I heard you telling Brenda that you were quitting your job at the hospital, I feared that I'd hurt you so badly that you were running from me and the pain I'd caused you."  
  
"Brandon, it wasn't that," she shook her head as she met his concerned eyes, "I hated my job at the hospital and while you were one of the perks, over the holidays my mom and John started talking with me and John offered me a position at his company. It'll be a bit like it was when I was working for Titan and I wanted to go with it. You know how I hated being everyone's gofer girl and I figured it was time to make a new life for myself. I wanted to have a job that could make my son proud of me."  
  
"Will's already so proud of you," Brandon reminded her, "you should know that."  
  
"I've made a lot of mistakes in my life and I don't want my son to grow up to see how pathetic I am," she confessed thinking of the way she'd been lately.  
  
"You are NOT pathetic," Brandon argued with her, "you are one of the strongest, most passionate women I've ever met and Will loves you for that. I see a lot of you in him and I think that he's a very happy child. You've given him so many wonderful things in his life Samantha and I know he's so very proud of you."  
  
"I just wish I could've given him more instead of doing the things I did," she shook her head, "I screwed up so many times and I feel like karma is coming back to hit me full force."   
  
"This wasn't because of you," Brandon insisted firmly, "this was because I was too foolish to follow my heart. This situation with Lexie is my fault and I'm the one who has to suffer the consequences of it. I did this to us, so I don't want you blaming yourself."  
  
"Brandon, how can I not," she sighed closing her eyes, "when I think of how much promise we had, but I allowed Victor and Nicole to manipulate me."  
  
"It's in the past," he cut her off as he squeezed her hand in his, "but what happens now after today is based on us. The question is, do you want us to have a future together?"  
  
"Brandon," she looked to him, "I think you know the answer to that."  
  
"Then please, Samantha, just humor me. Do you want to be with me?" he questioned his voice a bit shaken with emotion.  
  
"Yes, of course I do," she nodded tears glistening in her eyes, "I love you and I can't stop loving you."  
  
"I feel the same way about you," he touched her cheek wiping at a tear, "which is why I can't imagine my life without you. I know that I screwed up and that I don't deserve a second chance with you, but I would like nothing more than to spend my days with you."  
  
"Brandon," she began watching his eyes as he raised her hand up to his lips kissing it gently.  
  
"Samantha, I know I have no place to ask you this, but I would like nothing more than to wake up each day with you by my side sharing my life with you as we grow old together. I want to be able to share this lifetime with you and with Will as we watch our children grow up and fall in love themselves. I want to know that I didn't let this moment pass us by and that even though we had a great many odds against us, I want to be sure that we can have our happily ever after, that I can have a chance to give it to you. What I'm asking," he paused lowering himself down before her as he took in a breath.  
  
"Brandon," she gasped suddenly feeling a warmth spread over her as she knelt before her.  
  
"What I want to know is, will you make me the happiest man alive by doing me the honor of being my wife to have and to hold for always," he questioned gazing into her beautiful, blue eyes as she felt her heart flutter, "I love you Samantha and I want you to be mine forever, so will you marry me?"  
  
"Oh Brandon," Sami gasped feeling as if all her dreams were coming true in this one moment between them as she wrapped her arms around him holding him as if she'd never let go and they fell to the ground with one another, "yes, oh yes. I'll marry you!" She cried out kissing him as if she'd never let go now that she and Brandon had found their way to one another. Despite what might be waiting for them, she knew in her heart that things would be alright now that they were together again. She was going to be Mrs. Brandon Walker and no one could take that from her, not now--not ever.  
  
hr  
  
"What's happening?" Lexie cried out feeling another pain as Tony reached for her hand.  
  
"You're going to be just fine, Alexandria," he whispered hoping that his words weren't in vain as he looked to Colin.  
  
"Tony," Colin's voice broke with concern as Lexie let out another pained cry.  
  
"No, not my baby," Lexie grabbed Tony's arm squeezing it tightly, "tell me nothing's wrong with my baby."  
  
"We're doing all we can," Tony tried to assure his sister as Colin motioned for him to step in closer.  
  
"Tony, I'm sorry," Colin blurted out seeing the pain cross over Lexie's features as he shook his head, "we tried all we could, but Lexie, it just wasn't meant to be."  
  
"No," she sobbed, "no I can't lose my baby."  
  
"I'm so sorry Alexandria," Tony embraced his sister holding her tightly as the realization that she'd lost her child swept over her.  
  
"This can't be happening," She sobbed harder, "I can't have lost my child."  
  
"We did all we could," Colin began as Tony shot him a glare.  
  
"Why don't you give us a moment of privacy," Tony instructed as he held his sister wanting to alleviate her pain. Colin nodded and stepped out of the room giving them some privacy.  
  
"I can't have lost the baby," Lexie cried out as she searched her brother's eyes, "there has to be some kind of mistake."  
  
"I'm so sorry," Tony touched her face wiping at her tears, "I wish there was something more I could do."  
  
"My baby deserved to live," she began thinking back to how she'd had it all only days earlier. Now as she lay in the hospital bed with Tony beside her, she realized that she'd had it taken from her, "Brandon should be here with me," Lexie cried out thinking about the pain she was experiencing.  
  
"I couldn't get a hold of him," Tony explained, "but we'll find him soon."  
  
"Sami did this," Lexie sneered thinking about Sami's desperate attempts to get Brandon's attention, "She took him away and she's the reason I lost my child."  
  
"Alexandria, don't...." Tony began seeing the rage behind his sister's eyes.  
  
"She's going to pay for this," Lexie vowed bitterly, "She took my child, but I won't let her have Brandon. She will pay," Lexie promised hugging her brother as her anger took over and the pain of losing her child began to weave a new web in her quest to destroy Samantha Brady once and for all. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight  
  
Brandon looked over at Samantha, enjoying the beauty of her as she lay asleep beside him. Her face was so angelic, so beautiful as he reached out to her touching her cheek gently. A smile swept over his features as he pressed a golden strand behind her ear as she turned in his arms. For so long he'd wanted nothing more than to be with her, to love her and keep her beside him and now as his dreams were so close to coming true, he thought of how he'd almost lost her. He'd gone on and on about her being honest with him when he'd been the one who'd blown it. She'd given him her heart and he in turn had lied to her about Lexie, risked their relationship in the worst way, but now they were together again, promising to spent eternity together and as he held her, he felt as though he was the luckiest man in the world.  
  
Slowly Sami's eyes opened as she felt Brandon watching her. A heat rose over in face as she couldn't help but smile at him as she questioned coyly, "What?"  
  
"I was just thinking about how beautiful you are," he confessed stroking her cheek gently.  
  
"You were not," she felt her blush deepen at the way his eyes fell over her, "were you?"  
  
"Of course I was Samantha," He leaned in to kiss her tenderly, "I was thinking how you are the most beautiful woman alive and how that makes me the luckiest man in the whole world to be able to be this close to you sharing this morning with you."  
  
"Oh Brandon," Sami couldn't help but smile brightly, "how is it you know how to say all the right things to me?"  
  
"It's because they're the truth," he confessed to her, "you are the most amazing woman I've ever met."  
  
"You're the first person to say that and mean it," Sami turned her eyes away from him, "I'm no angel."  
  
"You are to me," Brandon confessed, "you're my sweet angel and I've loved you from the first moment I laid eyes upon you. From the moment we met I knew that one day we'd be together and it was only a matter of time before I won over your heart."  
  
"Such confidence in us," Sami noted, "and here I would've thought most men would've given up on me after all this time."  
  
"Samantha, you were worth the wait and I knew one day," his fingers tapered off over her features tracing them in an attempt to memorize her every feature, "I knew in Italy that you loved me too, that you and I had a connection, but you weren't willing to face it until the time was right."  
  
"Even then I was blinded by my school girl crush on Austin," Sami shook her head, "I don't know why I couldn't just let it go. I made so many mistakes."  
  
"Samantha, you grew up in so many ways and in making those mistakes you were able to see what real love is," Brandon placed feathery light kisses over her features, "I knew that one day when you were able to see that Austin was the wrong man for you that we'd wind up together just like this."  
  
"And life for us would be wonderful," Sami closed her eyes as she took in a breath feeling the warmth of Brandon over her.  
  
"It's going to be wonderful from hear on out," he promised as he moved in over her, "I love you Samantha and when we're married I'm going to show you love like you've only dreamed of. I'm going to make you and Will so happy."  
  
"You've already done so much for me," her hands wrapped around him tracing the hard contours of his body, "I love you, Brandon."  
  
"I love you Samantha," he kissed her tenderly, the heat slowly stirring beneath the surface until it threatened to burn out of control. As they parted he could see the desire stirring beneath the surface in her blue eyes as a smile swept over his handsome features.  
  
"What?" she half questioned in a breathy whisper, "there's that look again."  
  
"I was just thinking about that time at dinner in Italy," Brandon confessed, "that night you told me over and over again that you loved Austin and how I promised you I'd remind you of that moment in time when you were in my arms and we were making love to one another."  
  
"You knew even then," Sami couldn't help but smile, "deep down you've always known we would wind up together and now, well, now I guess this is where it all begins again for us."  
  
"And it will be everything we've both dreamed of," Brandon wrapped her up in his strong arms, "we can get married, buy a home and start our family..."  
  
"So I guess you aren't as concerned about that time for just us now, huh," she thought back to how things had been before for them around the time they'd discovered Lexie's pregnancy.  
  
"Samantha, I've done a lot of growing up over these last few months," Brandon admitted honestly, "and in knowing I'm about to be a father, well that changes things," he took in a breath feeling a serious moment between them as she looked away, "I know that you don't want to talk about this, but we have to."  
  
"I know," she nodded keeping her eyes closed, "but this isn't easy for me."  
  
"Samantha, I can only imagine how hard this can be on you, but we need to talk about this," he let out a sigh as he lay back down beside her. He felt the silence enveloping him as he continued, "Samantha, I know I wasn't honest with you. I should've told you about Lexie after we were back together. I shouldn't have been drilling into you about being honest when I'd been keeping the biggest secret of all. That night with Lexie," he paused, "I let my emotions take control. My anger took over everything else and I gave in to that rage that I was feeling in losing you and in having Abe destroy my life."  
  
"Brandon, what Abe did was so long ago," Sami opened her eyes again seeing the lost look in his features, "Brandon, I know it hurt, but you have to let go of that anger before it destroys you."  
  
"Look Samantha, I don't need you to be my therapist," he snapped at her seeing the obvious hurt in her eyes as he took in a breath, "what I'm trying to say is this isn't easy for me."  
  
"Brandon, it never is easy to know that your parents made a mistake," Sami propped herself up on her elbow, "when I found my mom and John together, I did some horrible things. Anyone in Salem would be glad to tell you about what a witch I turned into after that trying to destroy them for how they hurt my dad, but the truth was that I was only destroying myself. I did so many things, things that I can't believe I did all because I was hurt by what I saw, but now after all the time has passed, I realize that while I may never understand what my mother did, the fact remains that my father forgave her, so I have to let it go. I love my mother and if I continued to live with the hatred inside of me, well, I wouldn't have anyone."  
  
"Samantha, I hear what you're saying, but when I think back to all the beatings my mother endured because of Abe Carver," Brandon shuddered at the thought, "our family went through hell because of his interference."  
  
"Brandon, just think about that for a minute. While Abe shouldn't have made a play at a married woman like your mom, just think about all the pain your father caused her. Think about what he did to her, to you and as much as I hate to think about it, to Nicole. That man did so many things to hurt all of you and Abe wasn't to blame for all of that."  
  
"He played a good part of what happened though," Brandon answered tightly, "if he would've just let my mom be, then my father might not have..."  
  
"Brandon," she touched his chest feeling him slipping away from her as she leaned in over him, "tell me that's what you really believe in your heart. Do you really think that Abe meant to make your father that way?"  
  
"Samantha, it doesn't matter what he meant," Brandon argued, "it's what he did..."  
  
"And what about what you did with Lexie?" Sami challenged feeling a bit of her anger building inside of her, "she was married with Abe when you slept with her. She was a married woman and you hated Abe so much that you slept with Lexie. You wanted to stick it to him so badly that you took what we had and you made it into something that meant nothing to you when you slept with her," Sami sat upright feeling her bottled up rage surfacing, "how does that make you any better than Abe?"  
  
"I thought you wanted nothing to do with me Samantha," Brandon argued with her.  
  
"Yet you believed we had eternity together, right?" she questioned bitterly, "if you really knew me Brandon, you would've sensed something was wrong that night I called you."  
  
"I did sense something was wrong," he admitted, "and when I saw you I could feel that there was something happening."  
  
"But you didn't think to come and find me, to seek me out and find out what was happening did you? You didn't care because it was easier to lose yourself in Lexie, wasn't it?" She snapped feeling it all flowing out as she stepped across the room fueled by all the things she never said.  
  
"Samantha, I made a mistake," Brandon sat up watching her pull away from him, "I let my anger get the best of me and I screwed up."  
  
"That's an understatement," she huffed tossing her hair over her shoulder as she looked at him, "you tossed away everything we had together and for what? A roll in the hay with Lexie that can't be taken back now that she's having your baby?"  
  
"Samantha," Brandon began seeing the anger burning out of control in her eyes.  
  
"Well? What was it? Your anger at Abe that consumed you to the point you just had to take like he did or was it the fact that I meant so little to you in that moment in time that you just couldn't fight the feeling?" she shouted at him, "so what was it Brandon? Was it worth destroying Abe or was it about destroying me for what you felt I did to you with Austin?"  
  
"Samantha, I love you," Brandon pleaded with her, "I've always loved you."  
  
"Then love should've brought you to my apartment that night instead of taking you into bed with Lexie," She shouted as her tears swelled in her eyes, "you just couldn't take the mature approach that you were constantly begging me to take in our relationship and just own up to what was happening, could you Brandon?"  
  
"I made a terrible mistake Samantha and I can't take that back, but I wish I could," Brandon rose from the bed making his way over to her as she turned away.  
  
"But you're going to be a father," Sami took in a breath, "your anger with Abe caused a child to get swept into this chaos and now we all have to deal with that."  
  
"I realize that, but that doesn't change us," he hesitated as he reached out to her touching her shoulder tentatively, "or does it?"  
  
  
hr  
  
"Hey beautiful," Tony reached out to take his sister's hand in his as Lexie opened her eyes seeing him beside her.  
  
"Tony," she half questioned as she looked up remembering the night she'd spent in the hospital, "wh-where am I?"  
  
"You're safe now," Tony promised her, "Colin and I were worried about you, but it looks like you're going to be just fine."  
  
"But not my baby," Lexie's eyes narrowed, "Tony, I lost my baby."  
  
"I'm sorry about that," Tony's face darkened, "but we'll make it through this together."  
  
"How can I make it through this after losing another child?" she questioned painfully, "Tony, this isn't fair."  
  
"No it's not Alexandria, but I promise you I'll be by your side doing all I can to get you through this."  
  
"I don't know if that's possible," she closed her eyes thinking about the previous evening's turn of events, "this just isn't fair."  
  
"Alexandria, you need rest now," Tony kissed the top of her hand.  
  
"No, I can't sleep," she shook her head as she opened her eyes again, "did you get a hold of Brandon?"  
  
"I tried his cell phone number once, but there was still no response," Tony confessed, "though I would like to tell you again that I think you'd be better off without Brandon now that there is no need for him in your life. He's not what you need Alexandria. You deserve the best."  
  
"But I want Brandon," Lexie's eyes snapped towards him, "he's what I need in my life. Even now I need him more than ever."  
  
"Alexandria, that man has brought you nothing but pain in your life," Tony reminded her, "I don't want to see you hurting especially since you and I both know he and Samantha are together."  
  
"She's a phase he'll grow out of," Lexie couldn't help but smile wickedly, "but Brandon and I are starting a family with one another."  
  
"Alexandria," Tony frowned realizing something was brewing in his sister, "but the baby...."  
  
"Tony," She reached for his arm, "tell me that when I was in here last night that you kept this between us, that you kept what happened with the baby between you, Colin and I."  
  
"I did as you requested," Tony nodded, "but still I don't think...."  
  
"Brandon has no idea about the baby," Lexie thought it over in her mind, "no one knows."  
  
"Alexandria," Tony reached out to her again, "what are you thinking?"  
  
"I'm going to keep Brandon," Lexie answered determined, "and you're going to be the one to help me do it. You'll help me get rid of Samantha Brady so that I can be with the one man who loved me. Brandon and I will have a family together."  
  
hr  
"Brandon, what do you want me to say?" Sami sighed as she turned around to face him, "do you want me to say I'm happy about any of this?"  
  
"Just tell me that we have a chance, that we still have a future together and that you haven't changed your mind about us being married," Brandon pleaded with her, "tell me that you still want to be my wife, that I haven't lost you again."  
  
"Brandon, you haven't lost me, but the truth is that you've hurt me," she confessed unable to control her tears as he wrapped her up in his arms holding her protectively.  
  
"Samantha, I'm so sorry," he confessed his own tears building behind his eyes, "I never, ever meant to do this to you--to us."  
  
"I know that, which is why this hurts so much," she sobbed into his chest, "I love you Brandon, but I'm just so afraid of what happens next, of where we go in the future from the moment we leave this place."  
  
"Whatever happens, we face it together," Brandon promised her as he kissed the top of her head gently, "I love you, Samantha."  
  
"I love you too," she confessed, "God help me, but I can't stop loving you Brandon. Even now when I think about what we just went through last night."  
  
"Samantha, I don't want to be away from you ever again," he lifted her eyes to meet his gaze, "even now I can't imagine walking away from what we have."  
  
"Brandon, I just don't want to have you accusing me again," she started, "of making me feel guilty for the things I've done out of desperation to keep us together."  
  
"Samantha, I understand why you did what you did and even now," he kissed her again, "I know in my heart that the only person who was causing problems in our relationship was me. I should've kept that honesty between us and I'm sorry."  
  
"Brandon," she hesitated as she looked away, "I think you and I have a few more things to think about here though."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"Such as what happens when we get back to Salem," she rubbed her arms as if trying to keep warm.  
  
"Samantha, I already told you. I'm going to be there for Lexie and this baby, but I'm also going to be there for you," Brandon insisted, "we're going to be together, maybe look into taking the next step in our relationship."  
  
"Such as?" she faced him again.  
  
"Such as looking into a house and planning this wedding," Brandon paused, "you want that, don't you?"  
  
"Of course I want that, but I'm just afraid that because I want it so badly, I'm not going to be able to have that with you," Sami shrugged as she thought of their night in one another's arms, "even now I'm almost afraid of blowing it. That you'll turn something around on me and hate me."  
  
"Samantha, how could I hate you? I love you."  
  
"Brandon, last night when we made love," Sami turned her eyes up to him again, "when we were together, I wanted you desperately..."  
  
"And I wanted you Samantha," Brandon reached out to her hugging her, "That hasn't changed."  
  
"No it hasn't, but one thing has," she took in a breath, "you told me that when you made love to a woman, you always were safe about it..."  
  
"That wasn't a lie," Brandon nodded in response, "even when I was with Lexie, she and I took precautions."  
  
"I understand that and I believe you, but Brandon," she took in a breath, "last night, well, when we were together..."  
  
"Samantha," his voice half questioned as he noticed something behind her eyes.  
  
"You didn't do that--we didn't do that last night," Sami reminded him thinking back, "everything happened so fast that..."  
  
"Samantha, I'm aware of what happened," he silenced her with a kiss, "I know we said we wouldn't do that, but last night...when I thought I lost you..."  
  
"Brandon, when you made love to me," she paused thinking about everything, "when we were together, did you realize that we weren't using protection?"  
  
"It had crossed my mind," he nodded as a silence fell over them, "but I was just thankful that we were with one another again, that you were safe."  
  
"Brandon, were you hoping that I'd be pregnant," Sami questioned meeting his dark eyes, "is that how you thought you'd repair what went wrong with us, or was that something you genuinely overlooked? Was this something that you could use against me should you decide you don't want me anymore when we return to Salem?"  
  
"Samantha, I'll always want you," he reached out to her placing her hand over his heart, "you're my everything. I love you and I'll always love you," he took in a breath, "and should we have a child as a result of last night, well," he paused once more as he gazed into her confused eyes, "Samantha, that would just be more proof of how right we are together, of how strong our love is."  
  
"Brandon, I just....I don't know what to say," Sami confessed realizing that there was far too much to absorb, more than she'd banked on during this trip away from Salem.  
  
"Then don't say anything," Brandon reached out to her drawing her into his arms, "don't say a word and just listen to your heart. Listen to what our love is telling you."  
  
"My head is telling me that I'm a fool to let myself love you, but my heart is telling me to hold on tight and never let go," she blurted out turning his arms as she captured his soft, sensual lips in another desire laced kiss, "please don't let go of me, Brandon."  
  
"I'll never let go of you again," Brandon squeezed her in his arms gently, "I'll be with you forever. You have my word on that." 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine  
  
Sami awakened to the faint scent of bacon sizzling in the distance, but as the thought to being in the cabin, she wondered if perhaps cabin fever had set in as she perked up from her slumber. Much to her surprise she let her nose do the leading as she blinked back in surprise seeing Brandon standing in the center of the small kitching working eagerly over the stove. A soft smile swept over her features as she slid in behind him wrapping her arms around his muscled waist as she pressed a kiss onto his shoulder.  
  
"I must've died and gone to heaven," she murmured hugging his body gently as she held him, "because last I recalled this place didn't come equipped with a full service kitchen."  
  
"Actually," Brandon glanced over his shoulder at her, "I did a little digging after you went back to sleep and I found some soy bacon in the freezer under the bar."  
  
"Soy bacon," Sami wrinkled her nose slightly, "and here I thought it smelled pretty good."  
  
"Considering we haven't had much around here for the last twenty four hours or more, I'd say it was a step up," Brandon offered seeing her unconvinced as he turned around to draw her into his arms, "oh come on Samantha, would I lead you astray?"  
  
"In general," she shook her head decidedly, "no, but on breakfast, maybe. Besides, we don't know how old this stuff is."  
  
"Hey I checked the date and I'll have you know that the bacon is still fresh," Brandon offered, "it almost looks like someone was here shortly before the storm kicked in.  
  
"Still no sign of it clearing up?" Sami questioned turning her eyes towards the window noticing the white pile up before her, "okay so I spoke too soon here."  
  
"I'm sure they'll be plowing things shortly," Brandon offered up, "I mean hey eventually someone's going to be itching to get back home again, right?"  
  
"I suppose so," Sami nodded in response, "though I must confess I don't know if I'm willing to share you now after everything."  
  
"Samantha, I'm all yours," he leaned down to kiss her tenderly, "from here on out, it's going to be us for eternity."  
  
"Oh Brandon," she murmured into the kiss, "for so long I'd thought that we'd never have that because I messed up and then…" she stopped as he placed his finger over her lips in an attempt to silence her.  
  
"No looking back," he whispered gently, "only forward."  
  
She nodded, "Alright," she agreed with a soft smile, "so tell me where would you like me to start on this new journey of ours?"  
  
"How about right here?" he suggested kissing her quickly, "or maybe here," his lips tapered off over her cheek bone moving up towards her forehead as he pressed feathery light kisses over her soft features, "or maybe this," he pressed a teasing kiss over the tip of her nose causing her to let out a tiny giggle before he captured her mouth again in a full ravenous kiss as she tumbled forward into his arms. Holding her securely he kissed her slowly working his hands over her soft curves before they parted breathlessly still so very lost in one another as the very distinct smell rose up from behind them.  
  
"Brandon, the bacon," Sami gasped as he released her turning to find the food he'd been making for her going up in flames.  
  
"No," Brandon cursed reaching for the pan, taking it off the burner as the smoke rose through the tiny cabin, "this is not happening."  
  
Sami couldn't help herself as a fit of laughter overtook her. Watching Brandon battling the flames that threatened to destroy his new find for breakfast had sparked a playful streak in her, "Well Brandon, perhaps that is an omen."  
  
"An omen?" Brandon blinked back at her as the flames began to die down.  
  
"You didn't really want to test your limits on soy bacon, now did you?" she raised a curious brow.  
  
"Samantha, you know I like to go to the extreme when we're with one another," Brandon tugged her into his arms once again, "and besides with the workout you've been giving me lately, well I can't help but confess that I felt we might need some protein if I'm expected to keep up with your ravenous appetite," he teased nipping at her neck as he hoisted her up into his arms.  
  
"Oh Brandon," she kissed him delighted by the streak of luck that had come her way. Somehow even without breakfast to tide them over, she was more certain than ever she had all she needed to complete the rest of her day feeling satisfied.  
  
hr  
  
Lucas set the phone down a frown washing over his features as he looked over at Greta, who'd just returned from taking Will to school. She noticed the tension in his features and a frown settled in over her features as well.  
  
"No sign of Sami?" she half questioned as she set her purse down.  
  
"She never checked into the hotel," Lucas admitted with a slight frown, "This just isn't like her, Greta."  
  
"I know," Greta began, "but you'd think she'd make a call soon to let you know where she was. Then again you were the one who'd encouraged her to take time off to be with herself and to get her thoughts together."  
  
"I realize that, but when she gave me a number for Will to reach her at, the last thing I expected was her to walk out on her son and ignore him," Lucas shook his head firmly, "something's not right. This isn't like her at all."  
  
"Maybe she made a stop along the way," Greta shrugged hoping to alleviate some of his concerns, "you know Sami does like to make people wonder every now and then."  
  
"No, this is different," Lucas insisted, "this time I just have a bad feeling about things."  
  
"Okay, so what do you want to do," Greta questioned after a moment, "should we call Roman or John and see if they can look into it?"  
  
"Maybe that is jumping the gun a bit," Lucas thought it over, "though if Sami did slip away and go somewhere other than where she'd talked about going off to, then she would think to call her father. That would be like her."  
  
"Then give Roman a call," Greta urged, "I mean at least you might get some answers."  
  
"That's a good idea," Lucas agreed picking up the phone again as there was a knock on the door. With a slight frown, he hung up the phone wondering if Sami was home again as he opened the door to find Kate standing there, "mom, hey what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well that's some greeting coming from my son," she stepped inside to kiss him, "here I was worried about you because you're all by your lonesome and…" she stopped herself as she looked over his shoulder to find Greta standing inside the room, "Greta? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Kate, hello," Greta smiled at her suddenly feeling a bit nervous as she looked over at Lucas, "you know Lucas, maybe I should give you and your mother some time alone together because I had a few things I was going to take care of."  
  
"Greta, you don't have to leave," Lucas stepped in towards her wrapping his arms around her waist as he leaned in to kiss her gently, "In fact I wish you wouldn't go right now."  
  
"As much as I'd love to stay," Greta kissed him lightly before her eyes drifted back over to Kate, "I promised Alice that I'd stop by at the hospital and see her. She has a few children she wanted me to meet."  
  
"Alright, but only if you tell grandma that we're going to join her for dinner tonight," Lucas decided, "let her know that you, Will and I are going to treat her to dinner."  
  
"She'll love hearing that," Greta smiled in response, "though I'm telling you now she has been working on some of her cookies that she said are your favorite."  
  
"That's Alice for you," Lucas grinned thinking it over, "let her know I love her."  
  
"I will," Greta kissed him once more, "and maybe I'll check in with Roman for you if I see him."  
  
"Thanks Greta," Lucas offered as he gave her one last look.  
  
"Nice to see you again, Kate," Greta smiled uneasily before leaving the apartment.  
  
Kate exchanged looks with Lucas for a moment before shaking her head, "Greta? How did this come about?"  
  
"What?" Lucas shrugged his shoulder noticing the look on his mother's face, "mom, don't give me that look. It's not what you think."  
  
"Then do tell," Kate inquired taking her jacket off, "what was Princess Von Amburg doing at your apartment at this time in the morning?"  
  
"She's staying with me," Lucas took in a breath, "and before you say anything about how wrong for her I am, how a girl like that belongs with someone like Austin, well, I just don't want to hear it."  
  
"I wasn't going to say that," Kate confessed, "I was just surprised to see her here that's all."  
  
"Mom, I know that look and I'll have you know that Greta and I are very happy together."  
  
"How did this come about?" Kate questioned making her way over to the sofa as Lucas gave her a look. "What can't I ask about my son and the special woman in his life?"  
  
"Greta and I caught up with one another in Africa," Lucas confessed after a moment.  
  
"Does Sami know about this?"  
  
"It's not Sami's concern, but as a matter of fact, she does," Lucas nodded.  
  
"And she's just accepted it?"  
  
"She knows Greta and I are in love and despite what you think about Sami, she and I made peace with one another."  
  
"What?" Kate gasped in surprise, "since when?"  
  
"Since I thought it would be best for Will. He doesn't need to have the two of us tearing one another apart, and besides Greta feels it would be something that would work in all of our favors."  
  
"So Greta twisted your arm with her little Pollyanna attitude," Kate shook her head, "Lucas, I thought you were smarter than that. You know Sami is never going to change. She'll take this piece of generosity and turn it against you. Just you watch."  
  
"I'm not in the mood to hear it," Lucas argued with her, "if you came to fight, then leave because I'm not up for it."  
  
"Lucas, this just isn't like you," Kate eyed him intently, "unless of course there is some ulterior motive like the time you showed up and ruined Sami and Austin's wedding and if there is, I strongly suggest you let your mother in on it."  
  
"Mom, could you just let it go? I've given up on fighting with Sami over this and I wish you would as well. It's gone on far too long and I'm making the change for my son."  
  
"Right," Kate eyed him closely, "you're holding something from me and when I find out what it is."  
  
"Mom, this is none of your business, now you can accept my decisions or you can just learn to shut your mouth," Lucas huffed at her rubbing his tense shoulders, "Look I'm not upset with you mom. Really I'm not. I'm just concerned because I haven't heard from Sami."  
  
"Gee, how did I know she was going to still be the thorn in your side? What did the little witch do now?"  
  
"She left town for a little while only she didn't make it to her hotel," Lucas frowned, "Will tried calling her, but they'd said she hadn't checked in."  
  
"That's just like her," Kate shook her head disapproving, "leave it to Sami Brady to ruin a perfectly good morning. Then again, maybe she was in an accident," Kate smiled wickedly, "which would explain why you're so calm about her. Perhaps you think she's dead."  
  
"I don't think she is dead and I don't want her to be either," Lucas glared at her.  
  
"Fine, fine, but when she drives you crazy and makes your life miserable again, then don't say I didn't warn you," Kate shrugged making her way across the room, "having any kind of alliance with her is a mistake. Mark my words on that."  
  
"Mom, trust me on this one. This time I'm really worried," Lucas confessed wondering where on Earth Sami had disappeared to.  
hr  
  
"Ha, I found something," Sami boasted excitedly popping her head out from behind the kitchen counter.  
  
"What might that be," Brandon asked lazily resting his head back on the sofa as she stood up, the blanket still wrapped around her as a proud smile swept over her features.  
  
"I found peaches and that beats your soy bacon any day," she answered proudly, "and look there are even two cans."  
  
"Looks like you found the prize after all," he patted the sofa beside him, "come here Samantha."  
  
"Just a second," she reached into one of the drawers pulling out a can opener and she carried it over with her to the living area once again. Settling herself in against his warm, welcoming body, she started to open one of the cans, "see I knew I could salvage the idea of breakfast."  
  
"I think you more than salvaged it," Brandon kissed her shoulder offering up a teasing nip, "though I think you're so much sweeter than the peaches could ever be."  
  
"Brandon," she gave him a stern look over her shoulder as she finished opening one of the cans, "you're driving me to distraction again."  
  
"Isn't that what your fiancée is supposed to do?" he questioned with a teasing wink.  
  
"My fiancée," she repeated with a smile, "you know I love the sound of that. Say it again."  
  
"Your fiancée," he placed another light kiss against her neck causing her to let out a tiny giggle, "and I'm going to enjoy being your fiancée until the day I'm able to become your husband and make you Mrs. Brandon Walker."  
  
"Mrs. Brandon Walker," she mused with a smile snuggling back into him, "I love the sound of that. It sounds so right."  
  
"That's because it is right for us, Samantha," he whispered in her ear as she dipped her fingers into the can of peaches withdrawing a sliced peach with her finger tips before raising it to his lips. He accepted the bite savoring it's sweetness while kissing her finger tips, "we've both waited so long for this and now that we're together nothing can take that from us."  
  
"Brandon, you don't know how long I've wanted for us to have this happiness together," she turned in his arms gazing into his dark eyes, "I've waited so long to find someone who loved me, someone who wanted to be with me for me. For so long I was so afraid that I would wind up alone after the horrible things I did to Carrie. I know I haven't been anywhere near a saint as everyone wished I could be, but…"  
  
"Samantha, I love you just the way you are," Brandon cut her off with another kiss, "that's why I fell in love with you. It had nothing to do with what you believe you were supposed to be. You're perfect in my eyes and all of those things that you experienced on the pathway to this moment, they defined you as the woman you are today. Right now I see a beautiful woman in my arms who is a wonderful mother to her son and who is going to be an amazing mother to our children as well. Will is going to be so happy with us Samantha. I promise you that."  
  
"He already cares so much about you," Sami confessed, "when Austin walked out on me, it was so hard for him to understand what was going on, but he really enjoys being with you and having you in his life."  
  
"I love having Will around and I was thinking," Brandon admitted as he accepted another piece of fruit, "I was thinking about what's going to happen when we return to Salem."  
  
"You were," she questioned nervously, "what about?"  
  
"About us," he shrugged, "about the future."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And I was thinking that maybe we shouldn't wait. Maybe we should take our relationship to the next level as soon as possible," Brandon continued, "Samantha, I don't want to wait to make you my wife. I want us to be together from here on out. I say let's go home when this storm clears up, find Will and go get married."  
  
"Just like that," her eyes widened as he reached for the can of fruit taking it from her.  
  
"Just like that," he nodded dipping his fingers into the syrup and pulling out a piece of fruit raising it to her soft lips, "what do you say?"  
  
"I say," she accepted the bite a smile sweeping over her features, "it sounds like everything I've ever dreamt about."  
  
"Then tell me that's what you want and it's yours," Brandon promised her, "by this time next week you can be my wife and we can have that family we've always dreamt about having together."  
  
"But what about everything else? What about your place? And mine? How will we be able to work all that out in less than a week?"  
  
"Samantha, just trust me," Brandon shook his head a laugh sweeping over him.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"You're sounding like the practical one here," Brandon confessed, "that is a bit surprising."  
  
"Well, it's just that I know you were talking about establishing ourselves in our careers and building up some kind of nest egg…"  
  
"Samantha, there's something I haven't told you," Brandon began taking in a breath as he handed over the can of peaches once again.  
  
"Why don't I like the sound of this," she frowned slightly feeling him tense up beside her.  
  
"I didn't think now was the time, but perhaps I should get it out in the open," he took in another breath before meeting her concerned eyes, "Samantha, remember when we were in Italy and Angela died?"  
  
"How could I forget," she shuddered at the memory, "so many things happened during that time we were out there."  
  
"I know it did," he touched her cheek, "and it was then when I realized that I'd do anything to be with you, to make you happy…"  
  
"And I'm grateful," she kissed the center of his palm, "I love you so much for all you've done for me Brandon."  
  
"Samantha, I know in my marrying Angela it was a risk that we took in order to get Will back, but also in doing it I'd put myself in the Moroni family," he took in a breath, "and along with that came responsibilities."  
  
"You mean like her father trying to have me killed," she shuddered at the thought, "that was something I don't think I'll ever forget."  
  
"I didn't love her like she deserved to be loved," Brandon closed his eyes thinking back, "and she died saving me."  
  
"Brandon, I know you were upset and Angela was a good person," she touched his hand, "I don't deny that as she helped me get my son back."  
  
"I know she did, but the way we deceived her," Brandon opened his eyes once again, "Samantha, when she died and her father was gone as well, there was only one member of the Moroni family remaining and that was a person who'd stepped into it by marriage," he touched her cheek, "it was me, Samantha."  
  
"I realize that, but Brandon what does that have to do with us right now," she questioned in confusion.  
  
"The Moroni Empire became mine and with it came the millions he had," Brandon confessed, "about a month after the massacre, I got some papers in the mail alerting me to my newfound fortune. Because of the situation I'd experienced with Angela, I felt too guilty to do anything with it other than let it sit in a bank, but as it stands the man you're about to marry is well, he's a multi-millionaire and I couldn't let you go into this marriage thinking that I had next to nothing."  
  
"Brandon, you're telling me that your big secret is that you have a fortune that you haven't told me about," she blinked back at him, "that's what you were so worried about?"  
  
"Well considering how I got the fortune," he sighed, "there was blood on my hands.."  
  
"Brandon, I know you weren't looking for that money when you married Angela. You were looking for a way to help me and Will," Sami thought it over, "while it killed me to have you with Angela, I know why you were doing it and it helped me get my son back. For that I am grateful to you and to Angela. I know when she died all she wanted was for you to find happiness and we have that together."  
  
"She always knew that you were the only woman in my heart," he touched her cheek, "I could never hide the way I felt about you from her. I can't hide from myself as you're all that I could ever want in this world Samantha."  
  
"You're all I ever need," she leaned in to kiss him, "and millionaire or not I love you Brandon Walker and you're my dream come true."  
  
"And you're mine Samantha," he promised wrapping her up in his arms, "and from this day on, I'm going to do everything in my power to give you and Will the world as you've given it to me."  
  
"Your love is all I need," Sami hugged him tightly lost in the moments of happiness they had together away from Salem. Being with him like this only reaffirmed her beliefs that maybe just maybe this time she would be able to have her happily ever after without all the scheming and plotting to make the man she wanted hers. Brandon loved her and that was never going to change. That much she was certain of. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten  
  
Sami looked out the window seeing the snow had cleared a bit as the drift wasn't as high as it had been earlier in the morning. Glancing back over her shoulder, she noticed Brandon sleeping over on the sofa where she'd left him. Smiling at the thought of how wonderful this time together had been for them, she pushed the curtain back looking over at Brandon's jacket on the floor. Slowly creeping over to his jacket, she reached into his pocket fishing out his cell phone as she wondered if it would be working yet. Turning it on, she saw that it appeared to be working as she dialed Lucas hoping that she'd catch Will before he was off to basketball practice.  
  
Hearing the phone ringing, Lucas nearly leapt out of the chair he'd fallen asleep in as he scurried over for it, "Hello."  
  
"Lucas," Sami smiled looking over at Brandon seeing him at peace in his slumber as she reached over to the blanket he'd been covered up in and she wrapped it in around him a bit more securely, "hey is Will there?"  
  
"Sami, where are you," Lucas hissed, "you've had us worried sick about you. When you didn't make it to the hotel…"  
  
"Gee Lucas, I didn't realize you'd cared," Sami felt a sarcastic laugh build up inside of her before she stopped herself, "I'm sorry really. There was a storm and I got into an accident…"  
  
"An accident? Sami, are you alright?" he questioned concerned.  
  
"I'm fine," she offered with a bright smile, "better than fine actually, but this was the first time I was able to get a hold of anyone on the phone."  
  
"Where are you?" Lucas questioned firmly, "what happened?"  
  
"I was on my way to the hotel, but then the storm picked up and I had a little accident, but everything is alright. Brandon found me and.."  
  
"You're with Brandon," Lucas repeated surprised.  
  
"That's right," her smile widened, "just when I thought I was in trouble, he came out of the storm and rescued me. Lucas it was incredible. You should've seen how wonderful it was as Brandon was my own hero right out of a dream and…"  
  
"Hello earth to Sami," Lucas groaned, "Brandon was the reason you were running away, remember?"  
  
"So," she shrugged circling around the room, "I changed my mind since destiny wanted us to find one another again. It was fate."  
  
"Sami, I don't know what the storm has done to fry your brain, but obviously it must be something seeing as you can't call your son and let him know you're alright. You had us all worried about you thinking you were hurt or…"  
  
"Lucas, I'm fine," Sami cut him off, "really there's nothing wrong with me other than I wasn't able to get a line out until the storm eased up a bit which reminds me, where is Will?"  
  
"He's at practice," Lucas frowned slightly, "but you should've known that considering the time."  
  
"Lucas, look I didn't have access to a clock or to a phone and if I'd known that Will was gone, I certainly wouldn't have called to get raked through the coals by you. In fact, when Will gets home, tell him he can reach me on Brandon's cell phone."  
  
"Brandon's cell phone," he repeated, "why not yours?"  
  
"I already told you I was in an accident," she paused, "Look Lucas Roberts I don't have to explain myself to you or anyone."  
  
"Sami, it's just," Lucas frowned, "the guy is dangerous. He's got some serious issues with his temper and when he couldn't find you, he attacked me."  
  
"Brandon attacked you," she repeated with a laugh, "seriously?"  
  
"That's right. He came here looking for you and he started throwing me around," Lucas continued, "the guy is a real creep."  
  
"Oh Lucas, you have no idea how romantic Brandon truly is," Sami gushed looking over at her sleeping prince, "and I'm sure he was just worried about me since I didn't tell him where I was going. He probably didn't mean anything by what happened."  
  
"Sami, the guy is dangerous," Lucas warned.  
  
"Brandon is the love of my life Lucas and he's not dangerous," She argued with him, "Look I'll talk to you when I get back home, but just let Will know I called and that I'm thinking about him."  
  
"Why don't you just come home and tell him yourself?"  
  
"I'll be there as soon as I can," she promised with a frustrated sigh, "and Lucas?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Try to ease up on Brandon. He's not as bad as you think he is."  
  
"His sister was a real nightmare," Lucas groaned, "and she came over looking for you too."  
  
"Well Nicole is another story," Sami frowned slightly, "but don't let her bother you. She's harmless."  
  
"Is she?" Lucas thought it over, "I'd beg to differ on that one."  
  
"I don't really care what you have to beg about," Sami groaned slightly, "now why don't you just stop your worrying and go be with Greta? I'm sure she'd enjoy your company there."  
  
"She's meeting with John," Lucas explained simply, "he'd wanted to discuss a new line over at Basic Black with her."  
  
"Really," Sami half questioned, "why is that?"  
  
"He'd talked about her modeling and putting her name on one of the lines," Lucas shrugged, "I didn't get the whole story."  
  
"Sounds exciting," Sami rolled her eyes, "no matter. Just remember to have Will call me."  
  
"I'll do that," Lucas paused, "and Sami?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Just be careful with Brandon," Lucas warned, "I don't want you getting hurt again."  
  
"Thanks for the concern," she finally blurted out, "but this time, well this time it's for keeps here."  
  
Hanging up the cell phone, Sami carefully tucked it back into Brandon's pocket before circling around the couch to return to his arms. Carefully lifting the blanket she eased herself in beside him a smile touching over her lips as she wrapped her arms around him and snuggled into his chest.  
  
"Lucas is giving you problems still huh?" Brandon questioned behind closed eyes.  
  
"Lucas is a pain in the butt," Sami couldn't help but laugh looking up at him as she poked him in the chest, "I thought you were sleeping."  
  
"I was, but then I heard you arguing with someone and I assumed you'd called Will," Brandon confessed after a moment, "and I'm sure Lucas told you all about what happened back at the apartment."  
  
"He'd mentioned that you pushed him around," Sami nodded searching his eyes.  
  
"I was worried about you Samantha," Brandon admitted lightly, "I couldn't get a hold of you and I thought Lucas knew something. I probably shouldn't have hit him, but when he didn't tell me where you were…"  
  
"You hit him?" she questioned her eyes widening.  
  
"Not so much as hit him, but shoved him around a bit," Brandon confessed with a shrug, "I know I shouldn't have handled it like that, but I was worried about you."  
  
"Brandon, look I don't know what happened, but knowing Lucas he probably deserved it," she reasoned thinking it over.  
  
"You mean you're not upset?"  
  
"About you tossing Lucas around and shaking things up a little," she shook her head, "not likely. Lucas Roberts has been a pain in my side for far too long, so no I don't mind you shoving him around a bit. It just shows me how worried you were."  
  
"When I couldn't get in touch with you, all that mattered was finding you," Brandon admitted after a moment, "I felt like you were in some kind of trouble and that you needed me…"  
  
"I did need you," she leaned in to kiss him gently, "I do need you Brandon and I'll always need you."  
  
"I'll always need you too, Samantha," Brandon confessed cupping her face between his large hands as he placed butterfly kisses over her soft lips, "you're everything to me."  
  
"And you're everything to me as well," she whispered holding him closer still, "oh I hate the idea of going back to Salem now."  
  
"We don't have to leave just yet you know," Brandon smiled up at her, "we still have some time here I would think."  
  
"I know, but when we get back we have Lexie to deal with and the world that we tried to put behind while we were here."  
  
"Samantha, that world doesn't have to get in the way of what we have here," Brandon brushed a piece of her golden hair behind her ear, "just because there are things waiting to be dealt with back in Salem, it doesn't mean that you and I are going to change with those things. I still intend to marry you and give you all those dreams come to life that we talked about. I want to give you and Will the world together and hopefully despite what's waiting for us, we'll be able to have that."  
  
"I want that so much Brandon," she blurted out after a moment, "it's just that in my life nothing ever goes as I want it to. Things always fall apart right before my eyes."  
  
"Not this time Samantha," he promised her, "this time things are going to be magic for us. I promise you that."  
  
"I want to believe that," she whispered kissing him in response, "I want it more than anything."  
  
hr  
  
  
"Alexandria," Tony touched his sister's hair gently, "how are you feeling?"  
  
"Tony, tell me this was all a dream--that I didn't lose my baby," she pleaded with him.  
  
"I'm so sorry," he sighed seeing the sadness behind her eyes, "but I'm sure where ever the child is, he's in a better place."  
  
"He," she repeated as tears pooled in her eyes, "my son."  
  
"Oh Alexandria," he pulled her into his arms holding her close.  
  
"Why did this have to happen?" she questioned painfully, "why did I have to lose it all?"  
  
"You haven't lost it all," Tony promised her, "we'll get through this."  
  
"Nothing will ever bring my son back," she answered tightly, "but this never would've happened if Sami Brady hadn't interfered in my life. If she'd only left well enough alone."  
  
"Alexandria, young Samantha wasn't responsible for this," he tried to reason with her once again, "she didn't cause this to happen."  
  
"She tried to turn Brandon against me," she answered tightly, "I would have it all right now if she'd only left well enough alone. She's the reason I lost my son, and I won't let her get away with that. She thinks she can just take away what's mine, but it won't work that way. She's going to pay for this."  
  
"Alexandria, revenge won't make this right," Tony cupped her face in his hands, "you can't take the pain away with revenge."  
  
"Revenge is all I have," she replied meeting his concerned eyes, "please don't take that from me as well. Tony, please tell me that you'll help me through this, that you'll help me make sure she pays for what she's done."  
  
"Alexandria…"  
  
"Tony, I'm asking you as your sister, as your blood….begging you…." tears pooled in her eyes, "please don't deny me this. Father would want you to do this for me."  
  
"Alexandria, what you're asking," he took in a breath closing his eyes as he thought of his father's last wishes. Despite what he'd wanted to do in helping her, he realized she wouldn't accept anything less than what she had her heart set on, "anything you need, I'll give it to you."  
  
"Thank you Tony," Lexie hugged him tightly, "thank you for this."  
  
"Anything for you dear sister," he replied holding her close to him hoping that he wasn't making a big mistake in putting his sister first as the Dimera name had instructed him to do.  
  
hr  
  
"Hey honey," Sami beamed as she answered the call from Will, "I was just thinking about you. How was practice?" she questioned as Brandon watched her admiring her beauty as she spoke to her son.  
  
Samantha was an incredible mother and that was part of what had drawn him in to her. Sure, he'd been smitten with Samantha from the first moment he'd laid eyes upon her, but watching her with Will he could see a beauty in her that so many others had overlooked. She had a strength and a loving, caring side to her that so many people refused to see in focusing on rubbing her past mistakes in her face. With Will she was a mother that had a softer, sweet side always putting her son at the top of her list as he was her world. She'd wanted happiness in her life for so very long and Will was the one source of it she'd had.  
  
Brandon smiled as Samantha and Will continued their conversation talking about his experiences at basketball practice. Seeing how happy and at ease she was, he vowed to make life that way for her from here on out. He wanted nothing but the best for her and Will and he promised himself that he would give her nothing less.  
  
"Hey ask Will how his three point shots are going," Brandon called out to her as Samantha looked up at him with a smile.  
  
"Brandon wants to know how your three pointers are going," she explained into the phone, "okay, hold on," she set the phone down holding her hand over the mouth, "he wants to talk to you."  
  
"Great," Brandon smiled accepting the phone, "hey buddy, how's it going? Oh awesome, see I knew you could do it if you practiced what we were talking about," he smiled over at Samantha, "sure, yeah your mom and I are having a good time here. Sure, we'd love to do that when we get back. You've got it and hey I'll even try and talk your mom into it as well. Of course," he winked over at Samantha, "you've got it. Alright here's your mom. I'll see you soon."  
  
"Hey baby," she spoke into the phone to which he must've protested, "hey, you'll always be my baby. I love you too. We'll be home soon I promise. I love you lots and lots," she finished with a bright smile hanging up the phone as she looked to Brandon.  
  
"Feel better now that you talked to him," Brandon questioned with a soft smile.  
  
She nodded moving in towards him wrapping her arms around his torso, "I do. He was so happy to hear from me."  
  
"It's because he loves you very much," Brandon kissed the top of her head, "just like I do."  
  
"I love you too," she leaned up on her toes to kiss him, "although I do have to wonder just what you roped us into. Will seemed very excited about our return after what you promised."  
  
"Hey he deserves a treat every now and then," Brandon winked at her.  
  
"Which means?" she questioned curiously.  
  
"Which means I told him I'd try to talk you into going with us to the WWE event that was coming to Salem next month. He was excited about it and he thought maybe I could twist your arm into going…"  
  
"Brandon, you know how I feel about wrestling," she wrinkled her nose.  
  
"Oh come on. It could be fun Samantha," he teased lifting her up off her feet as his nose nuzzled her neck, "the three of us out on the town…maybe a little popcorn, some cotton candy and then later maybe we could return home and then have our own private wrestling match between us," he teased kissing the curve of her neck.  
  
"That's bribery," she noted placing her hand on the center of his chest, "Will put you up to that, didn't he?"  
  
"Maybe a little," he laughed lightly, "but then again I wouldn't mind any opportunity to spend time with you and with Will."  
  
"You really do enjoy being with us, don't you?"  
  
"Of course I do. He's a great kid," he nodded, "I'm just glad that he doesn't mind me being around considering how much I love his mother."  
  
"I think he sees how happy you make me," she smiled up at him, "and he enjoys having a man in his life again….well, besides Lucas."  
  
"I'm glad that he likes me because I think he's a fantastic kid, but then again I knew he would be considering he has such a fantastic mother."  
  
"Brandon," she blushed.  
  
"You truly are Samantha," he urged further, "you have a great relationship with Will and in seeing that bond between you, it makes me love you all the more especially when I think about our having a family together."  
  
"A family," she smiled at him.  
  
"That's right," he nodded, "we're going to have lots of children running around for Will to play with and we're going to have it all. I promise you that."  
  
"I love the sound of that," she smiled at him, "it's everything a girl could dream of."  
  
"And you're everything I could ever dream of," he confessed kissing her, "I love you Samantha and I promise you that we're truly going to have it all when we return to Salem. You'll never ever feel alone again because Will and I are going to make sure you are happy every day for the rest of your life."  
  
"I'm already happy," she hugged him tighter realizing that someone must be smiling down on her as all of her dreams were coming true. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven  
  
Samantha stepped off the elevator as she turned around to look at Brandon, a smile touching over her features. She reached for his hand guiding him down the hallway before they stopped in front of her apartment. Smiling up at him, she stepped up on her toes to offer a quick kiss before speaking, "You know you didn't have to walk me all the way up here."  
  
"I wanted to make sure you got home safe," Brandon winked at her, "considering how amazing you are, you never know how many guys would be out here trying to sway you to dump me and run off to paradise with them."  
  
"I'd have to tell them to take a number because the only paradise I'm interested in is the one I find in your arms," she leaned up to kiss him once again as he swept her up in his arms lifting her up off her toes and kissing her passionately.  
  
"I love you, Samantha," he whispered against the kiss as he kept her in his arms holding her closer still.  
  
"I love you, Brandon Walker," she offered reaching out to trace his lips with her index finger, "I'll always love you."  
  
"I told you we'd have eternity together," Brandon couldn't help but smile as he gave her a light squeeze, "which reminds me, I would love to have dinner with you and Will tonight. What do you say?"  
  
"Name the time and we'll be there," she beamed excitedly.  
  
"How about my place?" he suggested with a hint of a smile.  
  
"Hmm, that sounds tempting," she thought it over, "but I don't know if Will would be as enthused about being at your place as I might be?"  
  
"Are you kidding," he smiled back at her, "I just bought an X-box and I have that new snowboarding game he's been asking about…"  
  
"You went out and bought the snowboarding game," she gave him a curious look, "but Brandon you're not a snowboarding fan…"  
  
"Well, what can I say," Brandon shrugged, "my little buddy was and I saw how much he wanted it before…"  
  
"Brandon, I can't believe you did that for him," she shook her head as a happiness filled through her reaching down to the tips of her toes and up again, "I mean I know you and Will get along, but to think of doing that for him even when you and I were on the outs…"  
  
"Will's an incredible kid," Brandon reminded her, "and just like his mother I happen to enjoy his company very much. I've been looking for an opportunity to have you both over to join in the fun and hey," he winked at her, "I even bought an extra controller for all of us to play."  
  
"Oh Brandon," she hugged him again, "I love you so much. You're the most wonderful, amazing man I've ever met and with each passing second my love for you grows stronger and stronger. You are so thoughtful and loving…"  
  
"It's all because I love you," Brandon whispered kissing her once again before setting her down on the ground, "your love has given me a breath of life that I never knew existed before you came along. The moment I met you was the moment when my heart awakened and I found out that true happiness was waiting for me."  
  
"You're my happiness," she reached up to touch his face, "Brandon, I don't think I've ever been this happy."  
  
"This is only the beginning," he promised with a bright smile, "and tonight I have something for you as well as Will."  
  
"You do?" she questioned her eyes widening.  
  
"That's right," he nodded eagerly, "but you'll have to wait and see what it is tonight over dinner."  
  
"Brandon, you know how I hate waiting," she frowned slightly, "I love surprises, but the waiting…"  
  
"It'll be worth it," he promised giving her one last kiss, "but I'd better get over to the hospital now before they start to wonder what happened to me."  
  
"You can tell them you ran away with the woman who loves you very much," Sami smiled up at him.  
  
"I don't have to run away anymore, Samantha," Brandon cupped her face in his hands, "because now I'm home at long last with you."  
  
"I love you," she breathed inching up to kiss him before he took a step back and she waved watching every step he took on the way to the elevator. Smiling as he threw her one last look as the elevator doors closed, she started to realize that her life was complete and everything she'd ever wanted at long last.  
  
"Gee look what the cat dragged in," Lucas' voice interrupted as she felt a frown building inside of her. Spinning around she saw him standing in the hallway with his arms folded in front of his chest, "looks like lover boy was looking to extend the vacation."  
  
"Jealous Lucas?" Sami shot him a glare.  
  
"Hardly," he rolled his eyes, "I just don't like the guy. He gives me the creeps."  
  
"Everyone gives you the creeps which proves that you need some serious therapy Lucas," Sami shot back placing her key in the door before turning to look at him once again, "so how did Will do in getting off to school this morning?"  
  
"He wasn't really in the mood to go as he was hoping he'd see you before he left, but Greta talked him into it after we agreed we'd take him out to breakfast," Lucas stated simply.  
  
"Breakfast huh," Sami thought it over, "you know you're completely spoiling him Lucas."  
  
"Can I help it if I want our son to have a nice life," Lucas challenged, "I missed out on a lot of time with him and I'd like to give him something good in this life."  
  
"I realize that Lucas, but…" She stopped herself, "forget it. I don't want to fight with you. Besides, I thought we'd moved beyond this."  
  
"We have," Lucas sighed shaking his head, "look I don't mean to upset you, but I'm just worried about you that's all. When you disappeared like you did and didn't call we were all worried."  
  
"I'm sure," Sami pushed open the door to her apartment.  
  
"No really," he followed her inside, "we all were starting to think something happened to you since trouble usually follows."  
  
"Gee thanks and here I thought you were ready to turn over a new leaf," she tossed her keys down on the table top.  
  
"I am, but Sami still you have to think about Will and about what your latest romantic disaster will do to him," Lucas pointed out matter of fact.  
  
"My latest romance is anything, but a disaster and I don't need you coming in here bringing a negative vibe to my perfectly wonderful morning," she cast him a glare, "in fact, if I do recall I didn't invite you in here, now did I?"  
  
"Look, all I'm saying…" Lucas began.  
  
"Forget what you're saying Lucas," Sami shook her head, "I've heard it all before and truth be told I just don't want to hear it again. This time I'm very happy and I'd like to keep it that way."  
  
"But at what price?" Lucas raised an arched brow, "Sami, I know you. You're always up to something when it comes to having a guy in your life and with Brandon Walker I get the feeling that there's another scam going on…"  
  
"Lucas, there is no scam. This time it's the real thing. Brandon loves me for me--the good and the bad and nothing is ever going to change that. We have a bond that comes once in a life time and this time I'm not going to let that slip away."  
  
"Sami, would you just think about what you're saying?" Lucas watched her closely as she circled around the room.  
  
"I have thought about it and it's exactly what I want and deserve in my life," she offered matter of fact, "I'm happy and I'd like to keep it that way, so if you'll excuse me I have to go now."  
  
"Where are you headed?"  
  
"Basic Black," she shrugged, "not that it's any of your business, but I should report in with John since I'll be starting there soon."  
  
"Fine," he stepped aside, "oh and while you're there if you could tell my mother…"  
  
"I'm not telling your mother anything," Sami piped back at him, "That woman can stay far away from me and my father as far as I'm concerned."  
  
"Fine, whatever," Lucas shook his head, "Just remember we have a conference with Will's teacher tonight at six."  
  
"That's tonight?"  
  
He nodded, "That's right and I'd expect you could take the time away from lover boy to be there."  
  
"I'll be there Lucas," she huffed back at him, "now if you'll excuse me, I've got work to do," she finished stepping out of the apartment ready to face the world in Salem as life was finally finding a way to work with her instead of against her.  
  
hr  
  
Brandon stepped off of the hospital elevator making his way down the hallway whistling a tune as he thought of his dinner plans for Samantha and Will. He was certain he'd do something special as they deserved nothing less than incredible on this special night. Thinking of his plans for the future, he passed by the nurse's station spotting Brenda up ahead.  
  
"Good morning Brenda," Brandon smiled at her.  
  
"Brandon, it's nice to see you back again," Brenda smiled at him, "when we'd heard about you being out in that storm, there was a lot of concern about you."  
  
"Word sure passes quick around this place, doesn't it?" Brandon couldn't help but let out a tiny laugh, "listen, do you have any messages for me?"  
  
"Um, I think a few came in the other day," Brenda thought it over, "Lexie Carver was in asking about you the other night."  
  
"Was there something she needed," Brandon asked curiously.  
  
"I'm not sure," Brenda shook her head, "She and her brother came to emergency though and had a scare about the baby."  
  
"What kind of scare," Brandon frowned in response.  
  
"I'm not sure, but Dr. Murphy said that everything was alright," Brenda shook her head, "Still Lexie seemed awfully upset."  
  
"Thanks Brenda," Brandon thought it over, "listen I think I'm going to just pick up my messages and then head on out since I'm not in the schedule here until tomorrow since I'm still on vacation time."  
  
"No problem Brandon," she smiled at him before directing her attention to the new receptionist that had filled Sami's shoes. The woman had been carrying a pile of file folders before dropping them all over the floor as Brenda let out a groan, "Ugh and I thought Samantha Brady was bad."  
  
"Hey cut her a break Brenda," Brandon warned simply, "after all I'd hate to hear you speaking about my fiancée that way."  
  
"Your fiancée?" Brenda repeated, "you've got to be kidding me."  
  
"Not at all," Brandon shook his head as a smile swept over his features, "Samantha and I are engaged."  
  
"Oy!" she let out an exasperated sigh, "and just when I gave you some credit," she began as another crashing sound captured her attention and she turned to the new receptionist ready to lash out at her.  
  
Shaking his head, Brandon realized that perhaps things would be better at Basic Black for Samantha as John didn't seem as though he'd be nearly as hard on her as Brenda was. Smiling at the thought of Samantha, Brandon went to pick up his messages as he thought of what Brenda had said about Lexie and he contemplated paying her a visit in between preparations for tonight's dinner with Samantha and Will. After all it was the least he could do for the mother of his child.  
  
hr  
  
Sami entered the office at Basic Black taking a look around as a smile swept over her features. This was so much better than the hospital and even if it meant to kissing up to John a little bit, it would be worth it in the long run if it kept her away from Brenda, the slave driver. Scanning the room's décor, she decided that the style and class that filled the air surrounding Basic Black was something that could take some getting used to, but in a very good way. Now as she stood in the center of it all, she could feel herself filled with an air of confidence that she hadn't had since she'd been working at Titan but even then thinks weren't as they were now. Somehow it just all felt like it was coming together for her.  
  
"Oh great," A voice muttered as she spun around to see Brady standing behind her, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Brady," she rolled her eyes in response, "gee what no hello?"  
  
"Gee, hello Sami," he shot back with a glare, "great to see you, so what the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Blunt aren't you," she shook her head, "you know you should really work on that anger management because it's going to get you into big trouble down the line if you don't watch yourself."  
  
"Ah yes, this is something I never thought I'd see," he let out a tiny chuckle, "I'm being given a lesson on manners from Salem's super brat," he continued to laugh, "now this is priceless."  
  
"Look Brady, I didn't come here to deal with you," she began.  
  
"Then why are you here? To harass my father in between your latest scheme?" he challenged raising a brow, "because I'm sure whatever it is, he's not interested in hearing it. In fact, if I were you I'd probably just turn around and walk on out of here without wasting anyone's time with whatever half brained scheme you have rolling around in that devious little mind of yours…"  
  
"Listen you," Sami began feeling her patience wearing thin as another voice called out to her interrupting the conversation with Brady.  
  
"Sami, I wasn't expecting to see you here so soon," John greeted her with a smile as he stepped out of his office, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I cut my vacation a little short," She explained with a smile quickly changing from the sour expression she'd offered up for Brady, "Will had a parent/teacher conference and I thought I'd come home early to be there."  
  
"So what has the little hellion been getting into lately?" Brady remarked offhandedly.  
  
"Don't you have something to do," Sami glared at him.  
  
"Actually at the moment I'm pretty open," he smiled icily at her.  
  
"Good I'm glad to hear that son because you can be the one to show Sami around then," John smiled proudly, "as I'm sure you'll have no problems helping her feel at home. I'd do it myself but I'm swamped with meetings the rest of the afternoon. You understand I hope?"  
  
"Oh of course," Sami nodded.  
  
"Wait a second," Brady frowned, "why do you need me to show her around? She knows where the exit is and I'm sure that's all she needs to see."  
  
"On the contrary Brady," John smiled wider, "your sister is going to start working here with us. I've asked her to come on as my assistant."  
  
"Your what?" Brady blinked back at him, "are you crazy?"  
  
"Brady," John offered up a firm look at him, "Samantha has a good head on her and I think she'll be an asset to this company. She's going to fit in just fine and I'm very excited to have her as my assistant."  
  
"You won't regret this John," Sami offered up eagerly.  
  
"I don't doubt that," John offered her a quick hug, "but I really should get back to business," he took a step back before throwing a look over at her, "shall I expect to see you tomorrow?"  
  
"No problem," she agreed with a nod, "nine okay?"  
  
"It's perfect," John thought it over, "actually how about we make it closer to ten? There's a lot we need to get into but the first day we can take it easy, maybe take in a little lunch together and discuss things."  
  
"It sounds perfect," She agreed already liking this job far more than that at the hospital.  
  
"Then ten it is," he waved once again before vanishing into his office leaving her alone with Brady once more.  
  
"I don't know what you did to get here, but believe me when I tell you he's going to see through this act of yours in a week," Brady scowled at her.  
  
"Oh would you relax Brady," she tossed her hair over her shoulder offering up a smile, "the way I see it you and I are going to be spending a lot of time with one another, so you may as well work on trying to pretend to be nice with me."  
  
"Sami, if this is a ploy that Tony Dimera has put you up to…" he warned.  
  
"Brady, look I was just tired of the hospital and John said he could use me here so I accepted the job," she paused before offering a pointed look, "Besides, I didn't hear you complaining when he handed you a job either."  
  
"That's different," he frowned slightly, "but I guess since you have it in your head to make our lives miserable by working here, I may as well get a jump start on it by showing you around."  
  
"Now there's the spirit," she chuckled lightly realizing that things were turning out better for her than she'd imagined indeed.  
  
hr  
Brandon took in a breath as he rang the bell at the Dimera mansion. Contemplating what he was going to say to Lexie about the situation between them, he rubbed his palms together hoping that this meeting with her would be smoother than the last was. As Aliana opened the door, she smiled at him before opening the door wider.  
  
"Mr. Walker, how nice to see you," she smiled at him, "Is Ms. Dimera expecting you?"  
  
"Actually, I just was in the neighborhood," he offered with a soft smile.  
  
"I'll tell her that you're here," she offered as the doors to the study opened and Lexie appeared in the doorway.  
  
"That won't be necessary," Lexie's voice rang through the room as she approached Brandon, "Aliana, if you could put some tea on for us."  
  
"Of course Ms. Dimera," she nodded taking a step back before leaving them alone.  
  
"Actually I don't think I'm going to be staying that long," Brandon offered up apologetically, "I was just on my way home when I'd heard you'd left some messages for me at the hospital."  
  
"I did," she nodded in response reaching for his hand, "but why don't you come and sit down with me in the study? We can talk easier in there."  
  
"I was actually," he started seeing the pleading look in her eyes before nodding, "alright."  
  
Leading him into the other room, Lexie squeezed his hand before urging him to sit on the sofa beside her, "Brandon, I'm so glad you're here as I was just going over names in this baby book here for our son."  
  
"Lexie," Brandon started.  
  
"What do you think about Nathaniel," she questioned with a bright smile, "or perhaps Thomas?"  
  
"Lexie, I think that those are both great names but," he began seeing the eagerness behind her eyes.  
  
"But nothing," she reached out to him drawing his hand over her abdomen, "each day our child is growing inside me becoming more and more of a person and soon we're going to have our son right here in our arms and before you know it we'll be talking about schools for him, a college trust fund and…."  
  
"Lexie," Brandon tried to pull his hand from her grasp, "listen we need to talk."  
  
"Of course," she nodded, "but first why don't you relax? Tell me where you've been and how you're feeling. Then maybe we could go up and look at the nursery as I've been thinking about what I wanted to do with it…"  
  
"Lexie, I don't know how to say this," Brandon cleared his throat, "but I think it's time we had a long talk."  
  
"Brandon," she frowned in response, "what's on your mind? Did I do something wrong?"  
  
"No," he shook his head, "you didn't do anything wrong, but there are some things that have happened that I'd like to talk to you about--things that I think you should know."  
  
"Alright," she nodded before letting out a gasp, "oh Brandon, I can feel the baby kicking. I can't believe this," she reached for his hand again, "you have to feel this."  
  
"Lexie," he began to open his mouth as she reached for him bringing his hand over her abdomen.  
  
"Do you feel that," she questioned brightly, "Brandon?"  
  
"Lexie, I…" he started feeling a twitching motion beneath his touch, "Oh my…"  
  
"He's a little kick boxer," she offered up excited, "he has your energy."  
  
"I don't believe this," he felt the movement, "this is incredible."  
  
"Of course it is," she beamed at him as she reached out to touch his cheek, "because it's our baby. This is our child created out of the love we feel for one another."  
  
"Lexie," Brandon started pulling his hand back slightly.  
  
"No Brandon," she placed her index finger over his lips, "don't say a word. Just listen to me," she urged with a smile, "I know that you and I have been just friends for a long time, but this child is so much more for us. What we have with our baby is a miracle and it's made me realize just how much you mean to me. Just how right we are together…"  
  
"Lexie, it's just…"  
  
"Shh," she cut him off again leaning forward her mouth hovering over his as she whispered against his lips allowing her breath to intermingle with his.  
  
"Don't say anything," she urged further, "just feel what it is we're meant to feel together," she leaned in closer as Brandon sensed her intentions and he drew back.  
  
"Lexie, no," he stood up off the sofa, "Look I don't know what you think is happening between us, but I'm in love with Samantha."  
  
"Brandon, Sami Brady is nothing but trouble," Lexie shook her head, "that girl has always been trouble, and she'll only hurt you and bring you down."  
  
"Lexie, I love her and she loves me," Brandon argued with her, "we have something wonderful between us…"  
  
"And what about us? What about the bond between us?" she challenged, "Brandon, I'm the mother of your child."  
  
"Lexie, I realize that and I will be there for you and this baby every step of the way, but I love Samantha and my heart will always belong to her," he explained simply, "I just hope you can understand that."  
  
"Brandon, how can you say that when you and I have a child together," Lexie questioned, "we're about to bring a baby into this world and how can you question our relationship? Sami couldn't give you what I can and deep down you know you're feeling it too."  
  
"Lexie," he began as she reached out to him attempting to embrace him as he pulled away, "just don't."  
  
"Brandon," she pleaded with him.  
  
"I have to go," he shook his head taking a step back as he turned to leave the mansion.  
  
"Brandon wait," she chased after him following him to the door, "don't go."  
  
"Lexie, look I don't know what's happening with you, but you and I," he sighed, "what we did is something that we can't take back and considering we're having a child, I can't say I would want to take that back now that I know there's a life out there that I created, but my heart is with Samantha and I belong with her," he opened the front door to the mansion, "please don't try to change my mind about that because it won't work," he finished stepping out into the day as she let out a scream.  
  
"Damn you Sami Brady," she cursed kicking the end table before her before she picked up a vase launching it across the room, "I won't let you take Brandon from me," she ripped open the robe she'd been wearing as she adjusted the straps on the pregnancy suit that Rolf had whipped up for her. Placing her hand over the electronic pulses of the suit that Rolf had created, she felt the rhythm of the simulated movement of the non-existent baby as a smile swept over her features, "Soon very soon she won't be a problem for us and I will have Brandon. One way or another he will be mine and there won't be a thing that little Miss Sami Brady can do about it."  
  
hr  
"So I'll see you tomorrow Brady," Sami waved at him one last time as he threw her a glare.  
  
"I'll be looking forward to it," he rolled his eyes turning his attention back to work as he left her at the door to Basic Black.  
  
With a tiny chuckle, Sami thought of the perks she'd have in working at Basic Black now that she could annoy Brady. That sure beat the heck out of working with Brenda any day she mused to herself as she pulled her keys out of her pocket and she stepped onto the elevator thinking of the day before her. Checking the time she realized she'd have a little time in between going to meet with Lucas for Will's conference and she decided to pick something up for her dinner with Brandon. Reaching into her purse, she pulled out her cell phone as the elevator descended to the parking garage.  
  
Dialing Brandon's number she got the machine as she spoke up, "Brandon, hey it's me. I'm going to be running a little late tonight as I forgot about a conference we had at school for Will, but we'll be there as soon as we can after I promise you. I love you very much," she hung up the phone with a smile thinking of her plans for the evening as she stepped out into the parking garage.  
  
"Oh Sami today is your lucky day," she mused with a smile making her way to her car through the darkened garage. Lost in her plans for the evening, she almost didn't notice the sound of the footsteps from behind her as she stepped further into the darkened garage. Looking around she paused hearing the noise pick up from behind her as she drifted out of her thoughts to take in the view. Realizing she was alone, she continued across the garage for her car when she'd heard another noise from behind her.  
  
"Quit freaking yourself out," she warned as she turned towards her car once again. Fumbling with her keys, she stepped up beside the door ready to get out of the garage as she vowed to park closer next time when she heard a noise from behind her causing her to jump as she felt a hand seize her arm as she let out a scream turning to face the person who'd grabbed her.  
……to be continued…. 


End file.
